Be Mine (English Translation)
by asallam1
Summary: Paul, temperamental, passionate and violent has imprinted against his will. Bella is still broken inside and in love with a vampire. Even worse, they hate each other. A relationship between them, can it work? We ll see! Vamps, Wolfs, OoC, AU. FIC COMPLETE, TRANSLATION IN PROGRESS.
1. Chapter 1: Like any other day

**So here I am, presenting you "Be Mine", a story written a few years ago, when I was starting in FF. Even though it wasn´t the most popular in numbers at the time, it´s one that I really loved to explore, so I decided to make it my first translation.**

 **I am Chilean, a Spanish speaker, but I lived in Australia for a couple of years so my English should be good enough so your eyes don´t start bleeding mid lecture, but there are gonna be errors, and I ask you to help me signaling them, but please don´t be nasty when you do, I´m not a native speaker and I´m doing my best.**

 **NEWS 09.10.2015:** **I have a new Beta Reader that is helping me with my many grammatical mistakes. Thank you so much sdrlana21 for your effort. This is the re-post of this chapter, but corrected by her.**

 **Anyways, enough of me, enjoy and review.**

 **Oh! And I didn't wrote Twilight, just in case you were wondering. Also, I used a couple of phrases of New Moon, you´ll recognize them.**

 **Chapter 1**

And I say it's bad company, oh yeah yeah  
Bad company  
'Til the day I die  
Tell me that you are not a thief  
Oh but I am bad company  
It's the way I play dirty for dirty  
Oh, somebody double-crossed me  
Double-cross, double-cross

 _Bad Company / Bad Company_

 **PAUL POV**

Deprived of sleep, starved, and the discomfort in my muscles ached and throbbed, what I wouldn't give for a massage. Exhaustion of the life of a wolf in a pack were killing me. Shit! These fucking patrols! God damn Sam, him and his stupid Alpha commands! No one should **have** to obey someone else's will. What I wouldn't give to have control of his life again. The only thing I wanted was to tell him to fuck off, with the added bonus of a good ass kicking to make sure he understood, making my point clear.

Another patrol and my disposition was terrible, and to top it all my sensitive nose traced the scent of that Swan girl who was creepy and disgustingly, a leech lover. What was she doing in the middle of the woods, miles away from civilization? Fucking Bella Swan… I hated her almost as much as the leeches themselves, I couldn't help but feel repulsed towards the girl, anyone that voluntarily fucks a vampire, freaking corpse. The thought made him inwardly gag. That girl is into necrophilia for fuck sake!

And even better, we had to watch Jacob´s mind with a constant transmission of what The Pack called _"Bella TV"_ , the vivid fantasies of Baby Alpha, twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. None of the wolves wanted to patrol with Jacob, but Sam forced us, and there was not a damned thing we could do about it.

Fuck! Fuck! Fucking Swan! What the hell was she doing in the middle of nowhere? And alone to boot. Was it that she finally ended up going crazy? Agh shit! Now, just like a good guardian dog, I have to trail after her… God in heaven preventing something from happening to her… Jacob wouldn´t leave me have a second of peace for the rest of my miserable life.

As I loomed closer to Swan´s trail, the wind changed its direction and it crashed into my nose the sweet disgusting stench of a leech.

Shit! I was the only one on patrol at the time, and there was no time to go find or call for the others. I decided to go ahead and chase the trace of the vamp… A scent that came from the same direction as Swan… Had the Cullen's returned without letting us know? But the scent wasn't something I had recognized.

I got to the edge of a clearing that appeared abruptly, perfectly outlined, in the middle of the woods. Obviously not a natural gap… Only a fucking vamp would do something like this, cut a bunch of perfectly good trees just because he/she/it felt like it… Damned corpses!

In the center of the circle, was Swan having a conversation with a vampire. They were talking like they knew each other, but he wasn´t a Cullen… I could sense the smell of fear… _Little Miss Leech Fucker_ was in danger.

Oh yeah, my wolf was excited… This was a vampire that he could definitely kill.

I advanced slowly and was able to catch fragments of their conversation…

 _-"Look a it this way, Bella: You´re lucky I´m the one that found you" -_ Said the tick.

 _-"Oh yeah?"_ – Said Bella shakily as she slowly backed down.

The vampire followed her step by step.

 _-"Yes. I´ll be quick, you won't feel anything, I promise. Later I´ll lie to Victoria, of course, just to placate her, but if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella…" -_ He shacked his head with a slow movement, almost disgusted _– "Really, you should thank me for this"._

Then he scented some strands of Bella´s hair that the wind pushed in his direction.

 _-"My mouth is watering" –_ Said the leach while inhaling deeply.

I didn´t need to know more. I launched myself in a frontal attack that disconcerted the vampire. Sure as hell he had never seen a wolf my size if at all, and even less one that would attack a leech daringly.

The vamp evidently wasn´t combatant, so he ran, but of course, I was faster and more agile then him. The adrenaline made my previous fatigue disappear, and the wolf took command, shouting, demanding in my mind _"kill, kill, kill"._

In just one leap I landed on his back. Sadly, unsatisfactory as it sounds, there was no fight, because as soon as he landed face first into the grass, my jaws sank my teeth into his cold stone neck, and just like that his head was detached from his body.

Rapidly the wolf dismembered his victim right in front of Bella Swan, which looked incredulously how her would be murderer had been finished by yet another mythical creature.

The girl didn´t scream and hadn't moved, and I needed to dispose the bloodsucker's body once and for all. To do so I needed to change into human and that is just what I did, on plain sight, standing completely nude in front of her.

I continued ignoring her. Nudity simply doesn´t mean anything to me. Enough girls had seen me naked and none of them left the bed, table, bar wall less than satisfied. One of the benefits of the lupine gene it´s possessing a huge, muscular body, which I used to my advantage on my reoccurring trips to Port Angeles.

I lowered myself and took the cutoffs that were tied to my leg, searched in the pockets and grabbed my zippo lighter. I picked a hand that was gushing venom, set it on fire and throw it into the pile of disturbing twitching body parts.

Purple smoke marked the success of my task as a _Protector_.

Oh fuck it! Now let´s deal with Swan…

-"Bella, I´m Paul" – I said approaching with my eyes focused on buttoning my shorts with one hand and cleaning the other against the fabric, in an effort to look a bit less threatening – "I´m Sam´s frie…" - Was all I could say as I lifted my eyes to locked them with two huge, endless wells of chocolate. Gravity stopped affecting me, my world reorganized itself, and from then on, I just cared about her… My beautiful Bella.

Fucking hell, son of a bitch I imprinted!

 **So, what do you say? Is it legible? Give me some love and I will continue posting this story in parallel with the new fics that I´m writing in Spanish.**

 **The good part is, it´s already finished, so you won´t risk starting a story that will be abandoned in the middle of it.**

 **Hugs!**


	2. Chapter 2: Marta Stewart

**Second chapter super-fast, because here´s when stuff starts to happen. I hope you like the story and the reading it´s fluid enough despite my mistakes.**

 **An Emmett´s size hug to all of you, the new readers of my old story.**

 **NEWS 09.10.2015** **: Chapter reviewed and reposted. Many thanks to my Beta Reader sdrlana21.**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing´s mine, blablabla.**

 **Chapter 2**

You fucked up, you bitch - you really fucked up  
You fucked up - you sloppy little shit - bitch - aaaahhhh  
Well, you dicked me over but now you'll pay  
You fucked up ... Aaaahhh!  
Well, you dicked me over but now you'll pay  
You fucked up ... Aaaahhh!

 _You fucked up /Ween!_

 **PAUL POV**

Son of a bitch! The douchebag "imprint gods" or whoever is in charge of dispense soul mates to the Quileute warriors, gave Sam a bloody angel personified in Emily, who´s sweet, patient and kind, and that to top it all cooks like Martha frigging Stewart. The fucker goes through the world ridding a cloud with hearts and rainbows… No matter what happens around him he´s always content, happy and in love.

And then the stupid imprint witchcraft gave Jared his mate, Kim, a true partner and a pretty enough girl, that sings and dances like a goddess. The dipshit couldn't be more proud and satisfied, especially since they go around fucking like rabbits in heat… Because yeah, I´m not envious or anything, it´s just that… That was not something I wanted to seewhen we went on a patrol!

But for me? Oh no, Paul can´t have anything good and easy to manage. Let´s assign Paul a leech-loving white-faced half-crazy girl with no sense of self-preservation that has spent the last four months catatonic and that according to Jacob´s mind, hates me and Sam because she thinks we are some members of a shitass cult that tries to recruit Alpha Baby. Damn! Is it my karma? I´ve been bad, but I don´t think that even I deserve this.

Screw imprinting. As soon as I return Swan to her place I´m going to talk with Billy and see how we can break the spell or whatever this shit is.

-"Paul… Please… Don´t hurt me… Charlie…" - She said walking backwards and forcing me to focus on the present. The wolf growled realizing that his imprint feared him. The instinct was strong: _Protect her. Calm her. Look after her. Claim her._

-"Easy princess" – I said smiling to the irony of the situation – "I´m not gonna hurt you. Didn´t you see that I killed your friend for you?"

-"He wasn´t my friend" – She said frowning.

-"I though all leaches where friends of yours" – I said trying to provoke her. If we fought it would be easier to hold myself and not explore her pretty little mouth with my tongue.

-"Just the… Ah… Mmmmh" – And that was all she could say, her face a mask of pure pain.

-"The Cullens?" – I asked, and she assented and hugged her chest tightly. Well, it seems that I was right, my imprint is veeeery fucked up.

-"This one was Laurent… He wanted to eat me" – She said desperately trying to change the subject.

-"I don´t care for the name of that leech" – I spat – "There all are just filthy murderous bloodsuckers, and if you believe something different is because you are insane or in denial".

-"Paul… What… What are you? Are the legends real? All of them?" – She asked more curious than scared, balancing her weight from one leg to the other, a lot like a little girl. I wanted to kiss her even harder and I had to remind myself that that very same mouth had probably sucked a corpse´s dick. Agh, gross!

-"What do you know about the legends, Princess?" – I asked defiantly. She wasn´t supposed to know anything about our sacred history.

-"Jake… Jacob… He told me about them when I first arrived to Forks… He thought that they were just spooky stories… Just stories…" - She said in a whisper.

-"He doesn´t think that anymore, that´s for sure" – I commented bitterly. The great future Alpha spat our little secret without even realizing what he was doing. Ha! Sam would chew and spit out his weepy ass.

And so I started thinking on Jacob and his everlasting emo lament "…I´m a monster that can blow up at any moment and Sam doesn´t let me see Bells…", or even better, "…Now that I´m out of the picture Bella will give an opportunity to any asshole, maybe even Mike Newton…", or "…I´m a disgusting monster and even if I tell her the truth she won´t love me anymore, she´s gonna be grossed out or afraid…"

Idiot! As if the standards of the pale faced necrophiliac where so high to begin with… Boooohooo! Poor Jakey! Although, on a second thought… Jacob´s emo shit would hit the roof when he finds out that I imprinted on his leech lover.

-"Jacob? Jacob is a wolf too?" – Screamed Swan as if waking up from her misery fest.

-"Yep" – I said with a cocky smile just to piss her off. She looked so pretty when she was furious.

Wait… What the fuck? _Pretty?_ Paul Lahote doesn´t find women _pretty_ , he found them apt to be shagged or not. Oh, what a load of crap!

-"What did you do to him?" – She screamed right to my face, hitting my naked chest with her small fists. Of course physically she didn´t hurt me, but The Wolf? Ugh! The Wolf lowered his head and whimpered. Our imprint hated us… She blamed us for Jacob´s transformation, worse; she was defending Jacob from us!

-"Easy Princess!" – I told her immobilizing her wrists with my hands. She fought the tears until finally they started falling down her cheeks. My insides twisted in pain and without knowing how or why I enveloped her in my warm embrace, forcing her to stay still and stop beating me.

She struggled a bit in the beginning, but just as it happened with me, as soon as our bodies touch we were blissed with calm and a huge sensation of relief. It was something like taking of too small shoes after a day of walking in them, only this feeling was in our souls... Fortunately the imprint works both ways… Although it would be stronger on my side until I claimed her _. If I claimed her_. Which I won't do, because I hate the corpse-fucker, Swan.

-"How could you Paul? He didn´t wanted to be part of whatever it is you´re doing in your gang…! He didn´t want…"- She wept breaking my heart a bit more.

-"Nobody wanted this Princess, is not an initiation, it´s genetic. And now that you know, you´re gonna go talk with Sam so he can explain everything to you" – I announced.

-"I don´t want to talk to Sam! I hate Sam! And I hate you!" – She screamed. My knees wobbled for the pain of that declaration, even though I doubted that the affirmation was heartfelt.

-"Well then, I guess is a good thing that I didn´t asked you if you wanted to go. I said that you were going to talk to Sam and you´re doing it" – I said practically grinding my teeth. Freaking mulish girl! The sooner I ended this imprint nonsense, the better.

-"Fuck you!" – She screamed what I can only assume were the first cuss words of her life.

And then, turning in the wrong direction, she started walking with a furious pace. If I let her go that way she would have ended up irremediably lost. I laughed thinking on the all-too-perfect daughter of the Chief of Police saying her first bad words… Definitely I´m a bad influence… I sighted cussing my ancestors and every other god for the sick joke they were playing us, and took Bella in my arms and put her over my right shoulder like a sack of potatoes, while she fought screaming and kicking.

I ran to The Reservation doing my best to ignore the increasingly creative insults Isabella was throwing at me. The more she screeched the more I liked her and the hornier I got, and by the time we arrived to our destination I sported a healthy but very uncomfortable hard on, making me run almost bended.

We reached Emily´s house and I entered without knocking, like usual, and proceeded to throw my screeching bundle into the sofa, not too delicately I may add.

-"What the hell is your problem, you stupid dog! You brought me head down all the way here; I could have gotten an aneurism!" – She exclaimed jumping on her feet to confront me.

-"You could have been eaten by a vampire, so shut that pretty mouth unless you want to start thanking me" – _You ungrateful bitch!_ I wanted to add.

-"What´s happening here?" – Asked Emily coming from the kitchen.

-"I need Sam" – I answered.

-"Good afternoon to you too, Paul" – Said Emily giving me a reproachful look for my bad manners. She should have known by then that I was a lost cause – "Hi Bella, nice to officially meet you, I´m Emily".

-"Hi Emily, nice to meet you, this Neanderthal kidnaped me, but I won´t bother you anymore, I´m leaving" – Said Bella shooting me daggers with her stare.

-"You´re not going anywhere" – I growled – "And if I have to tie your arms and legs so you stay put, I´ll do it Princess, I swear to you, I´ll do it" – I threatened. Tie her up… Arms and legs… The things that I could do to her… The Wolf purred agreeing.

Emily looked at us fight with her eyes half lidded and a secret smile. Of course she knew what had happened. As I said before, Emily is freaking perfect.

And then, Sam appeared, wearing old, cropped jeans and a t shirt that was getting wet with the water he didn´t bother to dry from his body. He was in the shower and we had evidently interrupted him. When he saw us he studied us speculatively.

-"Bella" – He said dryly just acknowledging her – "Paul, what´s happening here?"

-"A leech attacked Swan, I killed and burned it, but the Princess here saw everything, so now you have to explain our business and make her swear silence" – I summarized.

-"You´re not making me swear shit!" – Scream Bella, ignoring the others. Her hatred was just directed to me – "I want to see Jacob NOW!" – She demanded walking to the door again.

-"Princess, I warned you. One more time and I´ll tie you up, I´m not bluffing" – I growled putting myself between her and the door. Part of me was hoping she ran so I could bind her.

-"I hate you!" – She exclaimed while kicking the floor like a three years old. _Kiss her_ , commanded The Wolf. _Shut the fuck up_ , I answer him.

-"Why don´t you two go talk outside and let me here with Bella?" – Said Martha Stewart´s clone – "Bella, would you have a cup of tea with me? I have brownies in the oven…" - She added winking at Swan, which miraculously calmed down.

-"Yes, thank you, I guess I am a little hungry" – She said gently sitting on the stool in front of the kitchen table.

-"Paul, out, now" – Sam ordered. I followed in silence, giving one more look at Swan. She stared me defiantly and stuck out her tongue. Fuck! Would I be a sick bastard if I admit that I wanted to suck it? Hard.

Sam and I ran in human form until we were deep into the woods, and then shifted. This conversation would be easier done telepathically.

-"Well, what in Taka Aki´s name happened with Bella Swan, of all people?" – Asked Sam, growling.

I limited myself to remember the events from my miserable patrol to finding Swan´s trace, to the leech, de dismemberment, the imprint, the fight, and the run home.

-"Holy shit Paul, you´re so fucked!" –Sam exclaimed sounding more like a friend than an Alpha, more amused than preoccupied.

-"Blow me Sam! I´ll fix this. I´ll find the way to un-imprint myself" – I said

-"Not possible" – He said shaking his huge wolf head.

-"I think you are misreading me Alpha, I must have given you the impression that I give a fuck what you think!" – I barked – "You and Jared have soul mates, but I… I have Swan! Shiiiit!"

I wanted to destroy things, or run until exhaustion knocked me down. I wanted a minute of peace to process what was happening to me, to think on the solution to my problems, or at least to the most urgent ones.

-"You can´t go anywhere Paul" – Said Sam reading my intentions – "Bella is at Emily´s and insisting in seeing Jacob… We have to explain everything, including the imprint stuff" – Added calmly.

-"Are you nuts? That girl loathes me! Absolutely not, I won´t tell her anything about the imprint because soon enough there´s not gonna be an imprint to worry about" – I said very confidently.

-"This is gonna end so badly…" – Sighted Sam, resigned.

-"This is more than just bad, Alpha, this is an epic fucking disaster! Oh fuck, life is such a bitch!" – I lamented.

-""Life is a bitch"? Really?" – He asked – "Hahahaha…"

-"Don´t laugh at me ass-wipe, not when you have perfect little Emily waiting for you" – And I imagined Emily baking for The Pack.

-"Martha Stewart? Really? What´s with your damn fixation with Martha Stewart? Gods Paul, you´re such a pervert…"

-"So I like homemade meals, sue me!" – I exclaimed

-"Enough!" – He said – "Now, about Jacob… He´s has been having problems accepting his destiny… I think that for now on I´ll fix patrols in a way that you two don´t overlap in wolf form".

-"Fine by me, that way you save me from having to endure endless hours of "Bella TV"" – I said.

-"I bet your "Bella TV" will be much more interesting… A mixture of the "Playboy Channel" and "Martha Stewart´s Living"" – The fucker shook in laugher amused by his own crappy joke. I was crossed already and without patience left to be the jester of the day, so I simply attacked and bit him on the side, and we rolled in the grass fighting, which gained me another small scar… It hurt, but it was worth it.

-"Ok" – Said Sam once we were both on our feet again – "Where were we?"

-"Swan wants to see Jacob, and if we don´t consent it she´ll probably try to escape and do it anyways" – I said – "I think we should take her and protect her in case Jacob starts losing control".

-"Hahahahahaha" – Laugh the asshole – "Whipped already Pauly?"

I controlled myself with great effort and just showed him my fangs. He may be the boss, but I had been fighting my whole life and didn't care much for any punishment. Whatever Sam did to me, I had had worst.

-"So Alpha? What do you say? Yes or not?" – I said cutting the crap.

-"I agree, let´s go talk with her, explain the situation and then take her to see Jacob. It doesn´t matter anymore if she knows everything, you can´t lie to her anyways".

-"The fuck I can´t!" – I exclaimed.

-"Have you tried?" – He asked.

-"No but…"

-"It's part of the deal" – He said smugly – "An imprinted couple can´t lie to each other".

-"Christ Sam! She´s not my goddamned imprint! Stop being a dick and cut the shit already!" – I exclaimed.

-"Oh, this will be so much fun… I can wait to see the chapter of "Bella TV" when you have to meet Charlie and his shotgun… I think I´ll ask Em to make me some popcorn…" - My moronic Alpha said, almost giddy in anticipation of my misery.

-"Paul Lahote doesn´t meet the parents… Ever!" – I said firmly.

-"Stop speaking in third person you imbecile, it´s pathetic… It was pathetic in the eighties and it´s even worse now" – He kept laughing.

-"Two words for you, Alpha:" - I growled – "Fuck you!"

 **Do we love or hate Paul? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3: Knowing each other

**Hi, I hope you like this one, where we´ll find out how does Bella feels about everything that´s happening.**

 **NEWS 09.10.2015:** **I have a new Beta Reader that is helping me with my many grammatical mistakes. Thank you so much sdrlana21 for your effort. This is the re-post of this chapter.**

 **Hugs.**

 **Chapter 3**

Skillet on the stove  
It's such a temptation  
Maybe I'll be the lucky one that doesn't get burnt  
What the fuck was I thinking?

Love is so embarrassing  
I'm this awkward and uncomfortable thing  
I'm running out of places to hide it  
I'm running out of places to hide it  
What the fuck was I thinking?

 _What the fuck was I / Jenny Owens Youngs_

 **BELLA POV**

Paul and Sam left the house and my mixed feelings only got worse. On one hand I felt relieved of not been under Paul´s intense stare anymore. But on the other hand I missed his presence immediately, a fact that on itself was pretty disturbing considering that I hated that guy.

-"How do you feel, Bella?" – Asked Emily.

-"Confused" – I admitted before thinking on what I was saying. For the first time I noticed a set of scars on the right half of Emily´s face. They were well covered with makeup, but still remained evident to anyone paying a bit of attention.

I decided to ignore them completely; she must have hated the gawking of strangers, and even more the invasive questions that undoubtedly would generate that wound.

If she wanted me to know, she would tell me herself.

-"I can imagine, you were just attacked by a vampire!" – She exclaimed.

-"Oh, mmmmmmh ,sure, yeah, that too…" - I mumbled blushing when I realized the implications of my verbal diarrhea.

-"Green tea, Ceylon, chamomile?" – She asked trying to hide her smile. She had caught the unspoken implications of my words perfectly…

-"Green tea please" – I mumbled.

-"Brownie?" – She offered signaling a big tray filled with a pyramid of brownies the size of a small bricks.

-"Yes, thank you Emily, you're very kind and you don´t even know me…" – I commented in autopilot grabbing one of the mega brownies.

-"Such good manners, I hope you can rub them off on Paul…" - She said hopefully.

-"I have no intentions of expending any amount of time with that energumen, so he will hardly get the chance to rub anything on me or me on him" – I said annoyed by my own conflicted emotions towards him.

-"Oh… Right… They haven't talked to you yet…" - She sighed slightly disappointed.

-"And they aren´t gonna do it either. I don´t care what they have to say" – I said biting a big chunk of my brownie – "Sorry Emily" – I added – "I know you love Sam, but I have to protect Jake… He´s just… He doesn´t want to be a part of this".

-"None of them want this Bella, but is their destiny, it's who they are, and the only thing we can do is to support them, to keep them human, to help them to control The Wolf, and comfort them when the load of their responsibility becomes too overwhelming… It´s a weight too big for a man to carry alone… They need a strong woman by their side, you see?" - She said passionately. Was she talking about Jake and me? Would I be capable to become a strong woman for Jake? Somehow I doubted it… Our relationship´s dynamic was stablished long ago: I was weak and needy and he was strong and resourceful, always.

-"Oh Emily, I would have never guessed things were so complicated for you! I mean, for the wolves yeah, but I didn´t think about what it was like for their partners… - I said frowning. I usually was more sensitive and aware of other´s people feelings, but my head was full of thoughts about certain insanely hot guy I saw naked earlier that day – "Although now that I think about it, of course it must be hard! I mean… You live with a freaking werewolf! Sorry for acting so immature, lately I haven´t been much in control of my emotions and I just talk without thinking" – I apologized for my rudeness.

-"It´s Ok Bella, for you it's not gonna be any easier, that's why Paul brought you here, because he knows that you can count on me when things get difficult… There´s no manual to deal with werewolves, you know?"

-"And what does he care if I can deal or not? He hates me and I hate him back!" – I exclaimed as a declaration for Emily and myself.

-"Paul doesn't hate you Bella, he just doesn´t know how to treat you… And from what I could gather, I don´t think you hate him either" – She smiled irradiating complicity and mirth.

I blushed again. The truth was, even though Paul was undoubtedly a huge asshole, his intensity, his rough and unapologetic character, and even his insanely great looks, made him the incarnation of a bad boy… Something so distant to what _he_ used to represent… Paul was tempting and dangerous, and I was going through a phase totally pro-danger.

As grandpa Swan used to say (when grandma wasn´t listening), " _Christ on a coupon, was I a moron?"_

Damn him if he didn´t produced certain... Things… Reactions… Some strong sensations when he hugged me in the meadow, while I cried for my best friend´s sake. His heat enveloped me fully just like Jake´s did, but differently at the same time. Jake was my friend, my younger brother. Paul was older, more experienced and definitely didn´t stir fraternal feelings on me.

Anyways… My body was probably waking from its long hibernation, but my mind was clear and knew that even thinking in Paul was the equivalent of an emotional suicide, especially with his reputation… Even in my school there where girls that had gone out with him once or twice just to be discarded and never contacted again. The guy was some kind of man-whore, and getting involved with him was the equivalent of liking a petri dish culturing god knows what varieties of germs, viruses and bacteria. Ewww! Gross!

Tempting, yeah, but still disgusting… In theory.

-"Bella? Are you still with me?" – Asked Emily.

-"Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts…" - I said sipping my tea.

-"Good thoughts I supposed? You were smiling" – She said lifting an eyebrow.

-"Yeah? I didn´t notice" – I responded playing with my brownie´s crumbs – "Emily, I have to go" – I said suddenly – "I´m sorry but I can´t wait for Paul and Sam…Charlie will be waiting for me and I haven´t done anything for dinner… But tell them that tomorrow after school I´ll come and talk with Sam if that´s what they want. Jake has my numbers".

-"Are you sure that´s what you want?" – She asked. I nodded – "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Bella, this is your house, feel free to come anytime" – She said hugging me warmly.

Only after I left Emily´s house I remembered that my truck was still in the forest, which gave me the perfect excuse to go to Jacob´s house. I hoped that Emily didn´t come to the same realization.

I ran all the way, tripping and falling a couple of times, but I didn't care. I wanted to see my best friend before Paul or Sam could stop me. Jake needed me, of that I was sure.

I knocked at Jake´s door several times without an answer. Then I tried the doorknob, and as usual, it wasn't secured. In the Reservation no one bothered with looking their houses, because everyone knew each other and in consequence they practically didn´t have delinquency to worry about.

-"Jake?" – I called. No answer. So, I walked right into his bedroom and there he was, sprawled in his bed, half naked and huge, snoring softly.

I didn´t wanted to wake him up, but time was an issue and I really needed to talk with him.

-"Jake" – I said caressing his cheek. He moved and mumbled my name, but didn´t come around.

I opted for shaking his shoulder, which left me in front of him, a few inches from his face – "Jake!"

-"Bells" – He murmured smiling, looking into my eyes, his warm breath enveloping my senses, making me inhale deeper. Jake always smelt so good.

And then I blushed, as usual. I was so socially inept… always reddening in the worst moments.

-"Hi Jake" – I said straightening myself.

-"What are you doing here?" – He said waking suddenly, worried – "You can´t be here!"

-"Easy Jake, I know everything… I know you´re a wolf, and I know is not your fault, and it´s Ok by me… I love you Jake, please don´t push me away" – I begged.

-"I won´t Bells, but what about Sam…?" – He asked obviously conflicted between feeling hopeful or worried.

-"Fuck Sam! He doesn't know anything about us and he doesn´t have any right to mess with our private business!" – I said exuding confidence. From where that confidence came from, I don´t know.

-"Did you really talk with Sam?" – He raised an eyebrow – "You don´t seem to know how things work, Bells" – He said sitting next to me.

-"Talk… Scream... Insult… Who can tell the difference?" – I said sheepishly – "I mostly screamed at Paul anyways, I wasn´t with Sam long enough to give him a peace of my mind, but wait until tomorrow…!"

-"Insult? Scream? Bella, Sam is the leader of The Pack and he´s the one that gives the orders around… Actually he is the current Chief of the Tribe!" – Exclaimed Jake in shock.

-"Oops… The thing is… I escaped Emily´s house before they could talk calmly with me…" - I confessed – "Jake, I need you to give me a ride home… My truck is in the woods…"

-"How? Why? What were you doing in the woods? I know Charlie prohibited…" – He lectured.

-"Long story…" - I interrupted, sighted, and proceeded to tell him everything, from my hope to find the meadow, to my encounter with Laurent, Paul´s appearance, Laurent´s dismemberment, and finally the trip to Emily´s and Paul´s rude treatment, handling me as if I was a package of meat or a bag of cement, and I finished with my conversation with Emily.

By the time that I was done, Jake was trembling violently.

-"Jake… What is it?" – I asked trying to touch his hand.

-"Bella, get out of the house!" - Screamed Sam while he and Paul abruptly entered the room, filling the space with their large frames and making me feel a little bit claustrophobic. Paul took me from the waist and pressed me to his body, turning us partially to position himself between Jake and me.

-"Let her go!" – Roared Jake.

-"Easy Jacob you don´t want to hurt Bella" – Said Sam calmly with a low voice, emanating a strange authority.

-"Jake would never hurt me!" – I screamed fighting Paul´s grip.

-"Paul, take her outside now!" – Ordered Sam.

Jake started vibrating even harder and Paul literally had to drag me out of the house… Even from the outside I could hear clearly the sounds of fabric tearing, things breaking and growling… Lots of growling.

Before I could say anything Paul was carrying me bride style, much gentler than before, running to the other side of town through the forest.

-"Paul let me go, I have to go and see Jake!" – I demanded fighting his grip.

But he ignored me and didn´t stop until we got to a small wooden house.

-"Paul, Jake! Let me return!" – I said almost crying – "He needs me!"

-"Jacob is fine; Sam is dealing with him and there´s no way in hell you´re getting in the middle of that mess!" – He exclaimed, clearly pissed – "You'll have to wait for him to learn to control his temper before we allow you to see him again… On the meantime I suggest the phone".

-"But…" - I wanted to argue.

-"I guess you saw Emily´s face today?" – He interrupted.

-"Yeah…" - I said frowning.

-"That, Princess, is what almost happened to you" – He said furious.

-"Where are we?" – I asked trying to change the subject. I didn´t wanted Paul mad at me… Again, the intensity of his emotions was starting to choke me.

-"My place" – He said almost sadly, changing his mood instantly and not looking me in the eyes.

-"What is it?" – I asked worried – "Are you Ok?"

-"Me? I´m perfect Princess!" – He said forcing his usual arrogant attitude – "Go on" –He said opening the door and letting me enter first.

The house was pretty much like Jake´s and the rest of the houses of The Reservation, but the exterior looked older than most and quite unkempt, the paint in the walls was faded and the grass was invaded by weeds, like it had been abandoned. The obsessive-compulsive part of my brain was dying to start fixing it up, cleaning, painting and planting some flowers… The house had so much potential it was sad to see it so unkempt.

The interior on the other hand, was completely different to what I could have expected looking at the outside. It was extremely clean and organized, which I supposed wasn´t that difficult considering that there were only a few pieces of furniture.

-"You live alone?" – I asked nervously.

-"Yup" – He said behind me, very close to my ear.

-"What about your family?" – I insisted, avoiding the silence.

-"I don´t have one and I don´t talk about it" – He said coldly. Talking to him was like walking through a mine field, anything could detonate an explosion.

-"Ok then… How old are you?" – I asked changing the subject again.

-"Twenty two… Why so many questions, Princess?" – He asked.

-"No reason… I just wanted to know… Know you" – I said sure of making a mistake. Paul would think that I´m an idiot… I have never been good at small talk and Paul wasn´t trying to make things easier for me… I wished I wad payed more attention to Jessica Stanley and her insufferable blather.

Paul´s eyes got softer for some reason… Maybe I said something right?

-"What else do you want to know?" – He offered signaling the couch. We sited.

-"What do you do? For a living I mean…" - I word-vomited. Oh shit! – "Sorry, I didn´t mean to be rude" – I said mortified.

-"Stop stressing about everything Princess, it´s Ok. Until recently I was living in Seattle, studying at the Washington University when the… you know, _the change_ , occurred. I had to quit my scholarship and come back to The Reservation to become a _protector_ under Sam´s orders… I suppose it could have been worse, because at least I have a place to live" – He said frankly, looking straight into my eyes.

What was exactly what made his stare so overwhelming? It was like a spotlight and I was becoming a rabbit, dazzled and half stupid. I couldn´t hide anything, I wanted to share everything with him… Which was completely unreasonable considering who are we talking about.

-"What were you studying?" – I continue my interrogation.

-"I was starting my fourth year of architecture… And ready to continue with my master´s degree".

-"Oh! I´m so sorry…" - I couldn´t imagine how it would feel to abandon a scholarship and the profession you love when you are so close to achieve your goals, all to become a vampire-killing supersized dog… So much effort wasted!

Another though came to my head… If Paul had won a scholarship that covered all his expenses and allowed him to live and study in Seattle, maybe he wasn´t stupid after all, just an asshole, but a smart one. Those full scholarships are scarce and there´s lots of competition... I was flooded by a new appreciation for him. He was much more than you could guess from the outside, just like his house.

-"Ok Princess, enough of me" – He said turning his body completely towards me – "What about you?"

-"What about me? I don´ know… What do you want to know?" – I asked. My life was pretty public, and I just couldn't think of anything interesting to say about myself.

-"What do you want to do after high school?" – He offered.

-"I´m not sure, before I wanted to study zoology, because I´m very good at sciences, but now I don´t know… I´m not sure if I want to leave Forks... Ever".

-"What ties you to this town?" - He asked acting really interested, like he cared or something.

-"Charlie" – I said maybe too quickly.

-"It´s not just that, Princess, don´t lie to me" – He said frowning, intimidating, mad once more.

-"I…" - I felt compelled to tell the truth, no matter how humiliating it was – "I don´t want to leave Forks because this is the last place where I felt happy, and I fear that if I go I will lose that feeling forever…" - I admitted feeling shattered once again, while a treacherous tear rolled down my cheek.

On one second I was sitting in the edge of the sofa and the next I was on Paul´s lap, my wet face against his warm chest.

-"I´m sorry Princess, I didn´t meant to make you cry" – He said sounding a little choked. Why didn´t he acted this way all the time? Couldn´t he be nice and considerate always?

-"It´s Ok, not your fault" – I whispered pressing my ear to his heart – "I´m the one with the problem, I don´t function right, you know…? I´m broken… I´m sorry…"

-"Listen to me" – He said mad yet again, forcing me to meet his stare – "I don´t ever want to hear you say something like that princess, not once! Am I clear?"

-"Sorry Paul, but it´s the truth… I´m not fine, and I´m not sure if I will ever work as I´m suppose…" - And that was all I could say before Paul´s lips crashed into mine, soft, silky and so warm, smothering my words in a passionate, demanding kiss.

His lips where full and his breath intoxicating…

Of course I had very limited experience, but he moved secure and precise, generating a completely unexpected reaction on me. Instead of push him away and run back to Jake´s or Emily´s, I grabbed his neck and his hair and separated my lips giving him entrance and permission to explore and claim my mouth as he pleased.

We kissed like that for a while, and although his kisses were definitely passionate, he never pressured me to give him more than what I was comfortable to share. We just made out, nothing more, familiarizing with each other´s flavor, smell and touch.

I could feel Paul´s pecs against my chest every time he relaxed and contracted them with every small movement, and my whole body was starting to react, to come back to the land of the living. That was the first time that someone kissed me like that… Fully, fearless, wildly, and freely.

It was also the first time that I kissed a human male (or well, an at least mostly human guy)… And particularly one so experienced… He clearly knew what he was doing and I let myself go, following those delicious sensations and my exciting new feelings, basically just shushing my brain.

Suddenly a strange sound came from Paul´s chest… Like a growl, but lower, and strangely pleasant… soothing.

-"Paul? What´s that?" – I asked between kisses and with my eyes tightly shut, almost completely gone, lost in the moment.

-"That, little Princess, is a wolf purring" – He said without letting me go, kissing my cheeks and neck.

-"Oh, is it bad?" – I asked paying a bit more attention.

-"Oh no, it´s good, very, very good..." – He said sliding the tip of his tongue from the base of my neck to behind my ear.

I trembled and grasped him harder.

-"Mmmmmh…" - I moaned embarrassedly loud – "I like it, you are like one of those vibrating sofas, my dad has one, but his, it´s not even half as comfy as you are" – I smiled re-accommodating myself to prove my point.

-"Oh, so you think you´re funny ugh?" – She said putting a little distance between us to look at me menacingly.

-"Yeeep" – I answer trying to contain my laughter. For some reason I was like… Half high with endorphins and adrenaline, feeling better than I had felt in I don´t know… months, maybe more.

I stood up and started to walk in reverse, so I wouldn´t turn my back on him, knowing that he was stalking me, waiting for the right moment to catch me. He was a wolf and I was his prey, we both knew it… And we both like it…

And suddenly he sprang.

 **Hope you like it, let me know if it´s worth the effort.**

 **Do I continue translating or I just focus on continuing my other stories? Yes? No?**

 **According to this site there´s lots of people reading and very few commenting. Guys, I need the feedback to improve, so come on! It´ll take just a few seconds and you´ll feel good after making a good deed.**


	4. Chapter 4: My damned body woke up

**Hi everyone, some clarifying before we start:**

 **1.- Jake doesn't know that Paul has imprinted, Sam is doing his best to hide it.**

 **2.- Imprinting in my story is a bond that goes both ways, but it´s sealed with the relationship´s consummation. The more they wait, the more they´ll suffer and need each other.**

 **3.- This is a love/hate/angsty story, things are not gonna be simple or nice… Not at first anyways…**

 **4.- Paul has a dirty, dirty mouth, but as it happened with my Spanish version of this fic, I realized that the "generic" cuss words are kind of limited. Each country has their own, and they´re particular to some regions… What I mean is, I´m trying to translate this fic very closely to the original, but with the insults and cusses I had to improvise, especially with those more recognizable everywhere. As you may have noticed I´m a big fan of the word "fuck" in all of its variations (it´s so versatile), and I know I tend to abuse of it.**

 **The same goes with the word "shit". Even better if it´s something on the lines of "fucking shit"…**

 **For example: "Alright, don´t lose your shit, you´re so fucking impatient! Damn! Stop been assholes and give me a few days to update! Jesus…!"**

 **;)**

 **Did you see that? I can _"generically insult you"_ like a pro! And you should listen to me in Spanish! I´m so proud of my thirteen years of catholic school… * _Sigh*._**

 **REPOSTED 21-10-2015: Thanks to my wonderful beta ****sdrlana21 for all her hard work.**

 **And now, after all that rambling and showing off of my mediocre accomplishments by offending my dear new readers without any provocation, I´ll continue with the story.**

 _-Oh, so you think you´re funny ugh? – Se said putting a little distance between us to look at me menacingly._

 _-Yeeep – I answer trying to contain my laughter. For some reason I was like… Half high with endorphins and adrenaline, feeling better than I had felt in I don´t know… months, maybe more._

 _I stood up and started to walk in reverse, so I wouldn´t turn my back on him, knowing that he was stalking me, waiting for the right moment to catch me. He was a wolf and I was his prey, we both knew it… And we both liked it…_

 _And suddenly he sprang._

 **Chapter 4**

I feel fine and I feel good

I feel like I never should

Whenever I get this way,

I just don't know what to say

Why can't we be ourselves like we were yesterday?

I'm not sure what this could mean

I don't think you're what you seem

I do admit to myself that if I hurt someone else

Then we'd never see just what we're meant to be

 _Every time I see you falling/ Jewel_

 **BELLA POV**

Paul launched himself at me, but I dodged him on the last second, tripping over the coffee table while doing it.

-"I´m not afraid" – I insisted almost breathless and trying to recover my balance, when he stood in front of me, invading my personal space. God, he´s huge! And so absurdly, impossible beautiful… Dammit!

-"You should" – He said bending quite a bit to whisper those words in my ear. Without actually making physical contact he made me quiver, and he noticed.

-"I´m not afraid" – I repeated.

-"Didn´t your boyfriend tell you to be careful with me?" – He kept whispering, his lips almost touching my earlobe.

Oh hell! I was going to pass out or spontaneously combust or something equally drastic and embarrassing… _Of course_ , I thought, my body had to have perfect timing to decide it was that precisely the right moment to wake up from its long hibernation.

-"Jake?" – I gasped.

-"Yes, your boyfriend" – He said in a low voice, producing me to have goose bumps.

-"Jake isn't my boyfriend… I don´t have a boyfriend" – I said shutting my eyes, overwhelmed by the multiple sensations and insanely attracted by his warmth.

-"Mmmmmh… He certainly acts like your boyfriend, Princess… Maybe you should clarify to him who you belong to…"

-"Mmmmh…" - It's all I could say. It wasn´t a real word, and I didn't intended to express anything, really; it was just an uncommitted sound of pure agony. My stomach muscles were tense, my heart was beating fast, my knees were weak, and my panties were awkwardly wet. My physical response to this guy was incredible and instantaneous.

-"You want me to kiss you, don´t you?" – He murmured against a corner of my mouth.

-"N…N…" -I exhaled with my eyes still closed and every cell of my body shouting _yes please!_

-"Then why are your lips half open as if you were expecting a kiss?" – He asked, touching me for the first time on this exchange. He took my waist and pressed my hips against his prominent erection, spinning me so it rested against my stomach, he was that tall.

Oh… Oh! Holy shit! What the hell? As Robin wisely put it, " _Holy hole in a donut Batman"_ , and he´s not wearing any underwear!

-"I… Don´t…" - I couldn´t finish he sentence. I was incapable of lying to him. I was incapable of constructing a coherent phrase.

-"Tell me… Tell me you don't want me to kiss you and I´ll leave you alone… Tell me not to kiss you and I´ll never touch you again" – He said while playfully nibbling my chin.

One, two, three seconds and I just couldn´t take it anymore.

Really, it was stronger than me…

I forcefully grabbed his hair as if ready to detain him if he tried to escape me, and directed his mouth to mine.

He didn´t escaped.

His fingers grabbed my hips and lifted me from the ground.

I immediately surrounded his hips with my legs and his neck with my arms, and Paul slid his hands so they cradled my ass.

After a moment where he seem unsure of what to do with me clinging to him, he took a decision and sat me on the kitchen table and pushed me gently so I was on my back and he had half of his body on top of me.

In that position I could feel everything. I mean it. _Everything_ , right against my crotch.

He kept kissing me with amazing expertise (not that I had much to compare, but still) and his heat and smell envelop and intoxicated me. At least that was the excuse I gave myself for my odd behavior…

 _I wasn´t in my right mind_ … Sure, sure… But then why I felt so good? Happier, peaceful, content. For the first time in months I felt that I was… How to put it…? Oh yeah, _Right where I was supposed to be._

And then one of his hands slid under my t-shirt caressing my stomach while mine were descending from his wide shoulders to his arms.

-"So pale… So small…" - He murmured against my throat. I immediately started to feel inadequate, like he was listing my defects, pointing to my biggest insecurities.

-"You´re perfect, Princess… The most exquisite woman I´ve seen" – He whispered while his fingers stroked my side from my jeans to my bra, then to my belly button, then my side again... over and over…

-"Paul…" - I said choked. I didn't have anything to say, and even if I did, I was in no condition to elaborate anything more complicated than a moan.

Too much, a sensorial overload… I didn´t know the guy, and what I had heard about him so far didn't impress me at all… Well, that´s not entirely true… Honestly the architecture scholarship part of our earlier conversation did grab my attention, I could easily picture him buried in blueprints and using work boots and a helmet… Yum! Oh, there it is, his tongue again…

-"Precious… Fuck me you´re so soft "– He mumbled, and I don´t even think that he was talking to me… But kept bathing me with muffled compliments, and the thing is… While I was in his arms, I believed him.

Through his eyes my ghostly paleness transformed in skin like alabaster; my pathetic thinness in the silhouette of a sylph; my boring brown eyes in melted chocolate wells…

Of course he didn't say any of that, he 'not that corny and it would have been embarrassing anyway, but bottom line: I felt extraordinary. Through his eyes, at that moment, I was perfect, and I really needed the confidence boost after the hurricane Cullen shattered my self-esteem.

 _No wonder why so many girls fall for him... He´s good!_

 _Shit! Now I´m one more on his list, one more in the harem._

 _Damn! But it feels so good! Please continue… Pretty please?_

Suddenly his hand went up, up, until it cupped my right breast over the bra, touching tenderly, slowly… And then squeezed just a bit, and I trembled and moaned softly.

I couldn't repress it! And before I knew what the hell was happening, Paul straightened, and acting like nothing had happened said

-"I think your dad must be worried, I better take you home" – His voice was deep and his eyes still partially unfocused, so why was he rejecting me?

-"Oh…? Oh. O…K…?" – I mumbled sitting on the table and fixing my t-shirt. What happened? It would always be like this for me? Every man in my life would end up discarding me? Why was I so undesirable? Do I smell? Am I a bad kisser? _Teach me Paul, I can learn…_ Oh fuck I´m pathetic.

-"Princess we will resume some other time" – He said as if he knew what I was feeling – "But I don´t think it´s a good idea to risk that the Chief prohibits you to come to La Push… Come, let´s go home" – He said extending his hand. I took it silently, still shocked for the recent events but feeling marginally better.

We left the house.

Outside the house, on a small garage on the side, was an old sports car, perfectly preserved.

-"Wow, nice color!" – I commented. I had never seen a car on that shade of green. Pistachio.

-"Thanks" – He said not very enthusiastic, shrugging.

-"What kind of cars is it? I´ve never seen one like this" – I asked curious for the contrast between the aged house and the pristine car, but mainly to fill the uncomfortable silence that fell between us.

-"It´s a Dodge Super Bee 1970" – He answered without looking at me. Strange, he seemed to dislike the car, but it was perfectly preserved, and it was about a million times cooler than my ancient truck.

I thought guys loved cars, right? At least… _they_ used to like them.

-"Why do you hate her?" – I asked. He stopped and looked at me for a few seconds and finally responded.

-"It was "The Old Man´s" car… I don´t wanna talk about it" – He said deviating his stare to the floor so our eyes didn't met, and opened the car´s door for me.

-"Ok, last one and I shut up… Who´s "The Old Man"?"

-"My father" – He responded, and didn´t opened his mouth again.

oooOooo

When we arrived to my place, Charlie´s patrol was already there, so we said good bye hurriedly. Paul asked me dryly for my truck´s keys to pick her up from the forest and return her to me, and I didn't discuss it, too nervous to worry about details like those.

He kissed me on the lips too briefly, I got off the car, and he left.

And that was it.

No loving words, no promises, no phone numbers, nothing.

He didn´t even ask to see me again.

Charlie was watching TV as usual and he didn´t pay me too much attention, simply pleased that I was out of the house, socializing supposedly with Jacob. What would he think if he knew what kind of social life I had been having?

I went to the kitchen and defrosted a couple of steaks on the microwave while I prepared some salad and rice.

We ate quietly, because I didn´t felt like talking and Charlie never said much, so it was a particularly silent dinner.

Then I went to my room and took everything I needed to take a shower. I felt both tense and relaxed, guilty and strangely happy, and… And I missed Paul like a piece of me had stayed in his house.

How could I have changed my priorities and my vision of things in general in just a few hours? And for a guy of all things! I should have known better…a guy that I didn´t even know… That reaction wasn't normal, not after all the suffering and heart ache I endured every second for more than four months.

That Saturday night I rolled and stirred on my bed, incapable of sleeping. I kept imagining those hands, those kisses, the warmth… It took me hours, until suddenly the anxiety diminished and my body relaxed noticeably. In a matter of minutes I fell asleep.

Sunday came and I looked out my window to discover that my truck had appeared silently on the driveway with the keys on the ignition. Meh! I guess no one felt tempted to steal her...

I´m really embarrassed to admit that I stayed all day next to the phone like a pathetic imbecile, waiting for someone to call me. Someone like Jake… Or Paul… Fuck it! Even Sam was better than no one.

But the damn thing didn´t ring once.

Sunday´s night was just like Saturday´s… I fought with myself trying to get some sleep knowing I had School the next day, but I was restless, overwhelmed with images of Paul and his kitchen table and the fact that the sonofabitch didn´t call… And the fact that we didn´t exchanged numbers shouldn´t be an excuse, because It wasn´t like the Chief of Police´s home number was a secret for anyone, because in Forks, that had such a reduced Police Force, our home number was in in almost every home phone directory in case of an emergency…

And suddenly, the peace and relief… And I fell asleep.

On Monday I went to School, and despise my recent self-imposed autism I decided to be more agreeable with people. Surprisingly everyone seemed to appreciate the effort, even Jessica, who was less insufferable than usual… What can I say? I guess you harvest what you plant and I was never even nice to anyone but Angela, too blinded by the Cullen parallel dimension.

On the afternoon I had to work at Newton´s, and Mike just wouldn't leave me alone, getting to the extreme of trying to corral me in the storage room, demanding a new date now that he had recovered from his stomach virus… Like that was a possibility! _No thank you puke-boy, I´ll pass._

When I arrived home I nervously checked the answering machine, but there were no new messages.

My night went like the others.

I missed Paul, and I even cried a little, increasingly restless.

He had used me. I was no different than the hundreds of others nameless girls.

What a brainless, self-flagellating idiot I was, paying attention to the worst possible candidate to take care of my battered heart.

I surely would have returned to my previous state of depression if I hadn´t been so agitated, like I didn't fitted on my own skin anymore.

oooOooo

Tuesday was pretty much the same as Monday, with the difference that when I got home and found no messages on the machine, I took matters into my own hands and dialed Jacob´s number.

-"Hi" – He answered with his new manly, low voice, but still sleepy like a child.

-"Hi Jake, I thought we were friends" – I said cutting to the chase, pretty pissed off, I may add.

-"Bells! How are you? I thought that now you´d definitely hate me!" - He exclaimed.

-"Why the hell would I hate you?" – Did he found out about Paul and… eh… the kitchen table…? Nah, in that case he would have hated me.

-"When you told me about the leach´s attack… I lost control… If Paul wouldn't have taken you out and Sam wouldn´t have been able to restrict me… I could have hurt you… I´m so sorry Bells…" - He said really affected.

-"That´s a bunch of "could have´s" and "would have´s", and the important thing is that nothing happened Jake; I told you on Saturday, I love you, Jacob Black. Wolf, human o goblin, doesn´t make a difference to me" – When would he understand?

-"Thank you Bells… I´ll call you every day from now on… I promise! Sam prohibited me to see you alone, but we can talk… Oh! And we have a bonfire on Friday as a welcome to the new members of the Pack, and Sam said it was Ok for you to come. We´re gonna eat, tell stories and then have a party on the beach".

-"Sure, I´ll love to go and see everyone, as long as that´s Ok with the Council…" - I said doubtful.

-"Sam´s the Big Chief now, remember? If he says it´s Ok, then It´s Ok" – He assured me.

-"Fine, thanks Jake, see you on Friday… Oh! And stop been an ass already and call me!" – I said.

-"Promised Bells" – He said chuckling. I usually kept my cussing on a bare minimum, but for some reason the last few days I had been even thinking coarsely… Repressed anger issues maybe?

-"You sure?" – I insisted.

-"Promised Bells" – He repeated, obviously smiling.

-"Love you Jake" – I said softly.

-"Love you Bells".

oooOooo

The rest of the week was virtually endless while I waited impatiently for Friday to arrive. Although it was true that the bonfire looked fun, what I secretly hoped was to have a chance to talk with Paul.

I felt increasingly more and more pathetic and ashamed for my emotional reaction to his mere presence, and let´s not even begin with the physical responses to his voice, his smell or his touch. God! What possessed me to act like that? So out of character… He must be thinking I´m a ho!

And what if Jacob finds out? Oh no! He´ll suffer and then will get mad, and then he will tell me to fuck off, and I´ll be all alone again!

I wanted to hug myself tightly and let myself die… I was pretty sure that that "humiliation" was a legitimate cause of dead.

I decided to stand up and go find out, so I went to my room and googled "cases of death by humiliation"… I didn´t get much info of cases like my own to back my hypothesis, but apparently Pakistan feels humiliated for Bin Laden´s death. Who knew…

oooOooo

Friday I didn't had to work, so I had plenty of time to search through my closet for the right outfit to face the wolves. I had to look good but not like I was trying too hard…

Also, I had to prepare myself to be rejected by Paul, because of course he would, why else wouldn't he have called?

A dangerous idea crossed my mind… What if he was waiting for my call like I was waiting for his? After all, we didn´t exchanged any info, and Paul couldn´t just ask Jake for my number.

A smile illuminated my face for the first time that week and my excitement for the event augmented considerably.

Knowing La Push and its weather as I knew it, I chose function over looks, so I decided to use a tight thermal t shirt with long sleeves and a leather jacket that used to belong to Renee when she was young. I inherited it when she couldn´t fit in it anymore.

I never used it before because I consider it too tight and too short, covering up to below my waist and showing up my ass. I put on my best distressed jeans and black boots. Warm enough but still feminine… almost sexy.

I opted for tying half of my hair, imagining that the wind would have tousled it too much if I let it loose, and applied a bit of dark shadow on my eyes and gloss on my lips. Just as a precaution I didn´t used mascara… Just in case things went wrong and I ended up crying… At least I wouldn't have black lines crossing my cheeks.

I looked myself in the mirror and I liked what I saw. I had never tried this hard to look good, you know, voluntarily, and the result was worth it.

Because of my depression I was thinner than normal, but these tight clothes instead of showing it as a defect made me look cool and sophisticated… Ugh… While for me being that slender wasn't healthy and I knew it, I happened to look just like most of the young TV and music stars…

Where all of those girls malnourished? My case was the consequence of my deep sadness, what was their reason?

 _Ok… Not the moment…_

So not the moment for pointless debates on topics that no one cares about, especially when said debates are taking place inside my head.

Focus Bella, focus.

No matter the reason, the new beauty standards favored me… Lucky me.

No matter why society´s fucked up role models imposed that the look of a famished mannequin was the way to go, I just happened to fit the standards by accident... And I would take advantage of it.

I think that was the first time that I looked at myself appreciatively. Ever.

I took my keys and droved to La Push.

 **Reviews = Love**


	5. Chapter 5: The Old Man

**Hi y´all (Oh yes, I am a southerner, no one is more of a southerner than a Chilean, haha)**

 **I know that you though that I had abandoned this translation, but nop, I did it consciously, waiting to see what happened with you… There´s a bunch of readers, several followers, and less than twenty comments! Pffffff! How in the name of Batman can I improve if you don´t help me?** **Come on!** **Is not that hard, just tell me what do you think, and I promise to continue translating, because here is where the story really begins.**

 **That´s all, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5**

Awake at the break of the day  
It's working, it brings in the pay  
There's a lonely dirt road  
Leading back through the trees  
There's a wagon that takes them away  
Don't forget your own  
Wilderness wish; it gets buried in snow  
Call it home  
It's lumber and stone  
Stranded and free  
This is not like home/4  
 _This is not like home / The Great Lake Swimmers_

 **PAUL POV**

I decided to run instead of fight, which went against everything I was… But for Bella? For her I didn´t hesitated for a second. I needed to take her somewhere safe, and later I could deal with Jacob for risking my woman. Mine.

I took her in my arms and ran. And not knowing where else to go, I took her to my place. _The Old Man´s place…_

I hated that house. I hated to live in The Reservation and I hated to be a Wolf. I hated my life and the fucking bastard that I had become despite how hard I had worked to leave everything behind. I just aspired to have a normal life.

To come back from School and find my mom cooking dinner while my dad is at work, to have someone to help me with my homework, to make me the costumes for school plays, and to remember my birthdays.

But my reality was that my mom died while she was eight months pregnant carrying me after a beating the Old Man gave her on a jealousy outbreak. The trashing accelerated her labor and she died from some kind of complications.

The Old Man spent some months in prison, but too soon, was released.

I was sent to an orphanage in Seattle and because I was so young I was quickly assigned to a nice couple that really wanted to become parents. The calm didn´t lasted, because as soon as the Old Man left prison, he "rescued me" from my substitute family and took me back to the Reservation.

The fucking Government wouldn´t take his first born away from him!

Like he even wanted me in the first place…

But that´s the thing… Native children are kept with their families if possible, so they grow knowing their own traditions and culture. If that family is a disgusting and violent alcoholic, too bad for me! No one made a real effort to supervise him with me like they did with the couple that wanted to adopt me in Seattle.

Those shitty social workers, they never did a fucking thing for me.

The beatings from the Old Man started early, generally fueled by alcohol and frustration. He lived from the Social Security disability income and spent almost everything on his drinking and poker, which transformed us on the charity case of The Reservation.

Some women cooked extra and brought us leftovers, some of the boys passed their old clothes to me and I had to learn to perform some basic chores by the age of four, managing some cash that I used to find on the Old´s Man pockets when he passed out, preparing my own food (mostly peanut butter sandwiches) and later, when I was older, paying the bills and asking for some credit on The Reservation´s food market.

Yeah, I hated my life, but really early I realized that my only way out of there was trough education. The only ones that ever leave the Tribe were those that studied, so with a goal on my horizon I focused on getting the best grades I could, so by the time I applied to WU with an essay about my fucked up life history, my grades and my condition as a Quileute earned me a scholarship to study architecture.

I always wanted to study architecture and learn to plan and build… The Old Man only knew how to destroy and I wanted to be different from him.

The condition of the Old Man went from bad to worse after I left. There was no one to manage the money and take care of him, no one to see if there was food on the pantry or check if he choked with his own vomit on his sleep.

He died from cirrhosis on my first year of Uni. The day of his funeral I had my final exam of Analytical Geometry and Calculus 2, so I didn´t went to say good bye. I didn´t had anything to say to him anyways ,and I wouldn´t risk my grades or my scholarship for him.

With his death I inherited his damn car (the only thing sacred to him), a fucking Dodge Super Bee 1979 that he never drove (probably because he never was sober enough to drive). The ridiculous thing only acted as good surface for the dust to accumulate, but still he didn´t sold it.

And of course I inherited the house.

I left both to rot. Nothing in La Push interested me, and I never wanted to go back to that place that only harbored bad memories.

When I got into my fourth year of College, a couple of architectural offices offered me part time internships, which allowed me to earn work experience and some extra money, and that, summed to my scholarship and a good administration, even allowed me to save a little bit, just in case.

Everything was finally looking good for me, my application to the University to continue my studies with a Master's Degree was been processed and everything indicated that I was gonna get it.

I was gonna specialize in Urban Planning… My cities were gonna be organized and efficient, just as I would have liked it to be my life.

But suddenly, I got sick. I had a high fever for a couple of days and then got worse and started to tremble as if I had malaria or something.

After a week of missing classes convinced that I was dying, I received a call from Billy Black, who was the responsible to maintain contact with the quileute students that lived outside The Reservation, in representation of the Tribe´s Council.

I told him that I was sick and my symptoms, and the next day I had on my door no other than Sam Uley.

My transformation was triggered (ironically) by the news that I was gonna mutate into a giant dog.

Sam helped me to pack my shit and took me back to La Push, and I had to abandon all my life in Seattle adducing that I was sick and needed to return with my family and friends.

 _Yeah, right!_

And to make everything even peachier, my life got more interesting and weird, because five months later I imprinted on the crazy-vamp-fucker Bella Swan, and any hope, any dream to achieve normality at some point, went down the drain.

It´s not that I asked for much, no really… I simply wanted a normal job with reasonable hours, a wife that loves me, some children running around, food on the fridge… Just… Just normality.

Instead, I´m a twenty two years old looser with a part-time job in construction and a full time pro-bono job as a "Protector" of the Tribe. I didn´t have anything, I didn´t love anyone, and no one cared about me.

And now I was destined to expend my life with a woman that hated me and that I didn't even like… Damn! That's my fucked up luck.

oooOooo

When we entered my house Bella decided that she wanted to get to know me.

It turned out that her interest gave the wolf a sick satisfaction, that I tried in vain not to share.

It didn´t matter what I wanted or that I thought that her questions were invasive and awkward to say the least…

I answered anyway, she deserved to know.

When I told her about my failed attempt to get a higher education she looked at me appreciatively. According to Jacob she´s smart, and probably would be capable to dimension my lost much better than most assholes of this Tribe, that finish their academic careers once they learn to read out loud.

-Ok princess, enough of me – I said anxious to get to know her more… To know how much the gods knew me, and their reason to assign me precisely this small little girl – What about you?

-What about me? I don´t know… What do you want to know? – She asked insecure. As if her life didn´t deserved to be a subject of conversation.

-What do you want to do after high school? – I offered.

-I´m not sure, before I wanted to study zoology, because I´m very good at sciences, but now I don´t know… I´m not sure if I want to leave Forks... Ever – She said clenching and unclenching her small fists.

Zoology… Seriously? And she´s imprinted to a motherfucking wolf? Oh this is precious… Funny as fuck too! But what the hell did it meant that part about how she didn't wanted to leave this wanker town? There´s barely a High school in there! What did she pretended? To study by mail?

-What ties you to this town? – I asked. She looked at me a little pissed, probably it was an uncomfortable subject, and I´m sure her dad wanted for her more than a lifelong career in Newton´s Outfitters.

-Charlie – She said almost too quickly.

-It´s not just that, princess, don´t lie to me – I said frowning, getting closer to intimidate her with my physical superiority. Because I´m freakishly big.

-I… - She said with a broken voice – I don´t want to leave Forks because this is the last place where I felt happy, and I fear that if I go I will lose that feeling forever… - She started to cry and something broke inside of me. Fuck! She shouldn´t cry… The Wolf and I were agreeing on this… _Protect her!_

So before I had time to think about it, I just lifted her in my arms and carried her to the couch, sitting her on my lap.

-I´m sorry Princess, I didn´t meant to make you cry – I said about to start crying myself. This was killing me, and I wanted to console her any way I could.

-It´s Ok, not your fault… I´m the one with the problem, I don´t function right, you know…? I´m broken… I´m sorry… - She said crying while pressing her face against my chest, over my heart.

-Listen to me – I growled, fucking furious - I don´t ever want to hear you say something like that Princess, not once! Am I been clear?

-Sorry Paul, but it´s the truth… I´m not fine, and I´m not sure if I will ever work as I´m suppose… - I couldn´t take it anymore, and I kissed her just to shut her up… And because I really, really wanted to.

First it was a distraction so she would stop with the waterworks, but in a few seconds it became the only thing that mattered on the universe.

She and I… Together.

Some part of my brain, the one that functions rationally, was waiting for a couple of punches and a lot of screams demanding that I remove my filthy paws of her body, but instead, her arms surrounded my neck and she open her mouth a bit, implicitly allowing the entrance of my tongue.

Ok, I admit that I have kissed a respectable (or unrespectable) amount of women, but never, ever, I had felt what I sensed when I tasted Bella´s mouth for the first time.

Her flavor, her texture, her smell, they were made just for me. _Nature is goddamn wise, I wouldn´t question it anymore._ I had imprinted on my very own sex bomb.

I didn't wanted to put pressure on her, because she didn't look too sure about what she was doing, especially considering that she had been with those bloodsuc… Fuck! I can´t think about that now! Not while my tongue is rolled with hers. Would it be possible that she didn´t go too far with the ginger leach?

 _Oh, if that´s a possibility it would be fuckawsome, she would be perfect!_

 _No, you ass, she is already perfect._

And then, I stared to purr… Like a fluffy little kitten, and not the big-ass wolf man that I am.

So humiliating!

-Paul? What´s that? – She asked between kisses, with her eyes closed, cheeks blushed and completely submerged on my embrace.

-That little Princess, is a wolf purring – I said without specify that wolfs only purr when imprinted, and only for their mates.

-Oh, is it bad? – She asked opening her eyes, looking worried.

-Oh no, it´s good, very, very good... – I said sliding the tip of my tongue from the base of her neck to behind her ear.

She trembled and grasped me harder, and I felt strong, powerful.

-Mmmmmh… - She moaned loudly – I like it, you are like one of those vibrating sofas, my dad has one, but his it´s not even half as comfy as you are – She smiled re-accommodating her position on my lap and grazing my rock-hard dick.

-Oh, so you think you´re funny ugh? – I said putting a little distance between us to look at her menacingly. She wanted to play? Fine by me!

-Yeeep – She said barely containing her laughter, and stud up, walking backwards. She looked ten times prettier when she smiled, and the blush on her cheeks and her redden, swollen lips… Fuck me! She was irresistible!

I raised myself, stalking her… And suddenly I leaped, but she moved tripping with a coffee table.

-I´m not afraid – She said almost breathless while trying to recover her balance. I took the opportunity to invade her personal space.

-You should –I said bending to whisper on her ear, caressing her with my breath, scenting her… _Mmmmh… Delicious…_ She trembled.

-I´m not afraid – She repeated, and I continued with what I was doing.

-Didn´t your boyfriend told you to be careful with me? – I kept whispering, my lips almost touching her earlobe. I needed to now if they had told her something… If my reputation preceded me.

-Jake? – She gasped.

-Yes, your boyfriend – I said hating the words, but I just _needed_ to know the nature of their relationship.

-Jake isn't my boyfriend… I don´t have a boyfriend – She said shutting her eyes and unconsciously offering me her neck. My purring got even louder.

-Mmmmmh… He certainly acts like your boyfriend, Princess… Maybe you should clarify to him who you belong to… - _Me, of course!_

-Mmmmh… - She said trembling. I could smell her sex getting wet, and felt an immense need to lick her from head to toe, here and now.

-You want me to kiss you, don´t you? – I asked forming the words against the corner of her mouth.

-N…N… - She exhaled trying to lie. _It´s not gonna work Princess, you can´t lie to your wolf_ …

-Then why are your lips half open as if you were expecting a kiss? – I asked, grabbing her waist and pressing my hips against her body. _Yes little girl, I´ll be there soon… Very soon…_

-I… Don´t… - _Don´t lie to me! Don´t even try…_

-Tell me… Tell me you don't want me to kiss you and I´ll leave you alone… Tell me not to kiss you and I´ll never touch you again – I defied her while nibbling her chin.

The aroma of her arousal got stronger and she grasped my hair and forced her mouth to mine. I immediately grabbed her hips to lift her and her lean legs wrapped my hips… _Oh, fuck it all, I´m claiming her now!_  
I moved my hands to cradle he butt, sited her on the kitchen table, and positioned her center against my cock, creating the friction we both craved.

I kissed her mouth slowly, languidly, pushing her back against the table, and caressed her under her t shirt while her small hands traveled across my naked back.

-So pale… So small… - I murmured without even realizing what I was saying - You´re perfect, Princess… The most exquisite woman I´ve seen – I added while my hand reached her bra and descended to her stomach, climbed through her side and ascended to the border of her bra stroking her softly, slowly… Over and over again.

-Paul… - She managed to say.

-Precious… Fuck me, you´re so soft – I mumbled, as if I was praying or some shit. Words just flowed and I meant every single one.

She trembled and whimpered, and some gesture on her reaction told me that this was something she´d never done before.

 _Shit Paul! This is your woman, not some tramp you can screw on a table half hour after meeting her._ _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

-I think your dad must be worried, I better take you home – I said straitening myself, in a low voice, half-drunk with her presence and her smell.

-Oh…? Oh. O…K…? – She mumbled arranging her t shirt while sitting on the table. She was about to cry. Great, now she feels rejected _. Let´s give a golden star to the stupid dog that makes his girl cry._

-Princess we will resume some other time – I clarified – But I don´t think it´s a good idea to risk that the Chief prohibits you to come to La Push… Come, let´s go home – I said extending my hand to help her. I needed to take her out of my place quickly, I didn´t knew how long I was gonna be capable of controlling myself… The need was… Overwhelming…

We walked in silence…

-Wow, nice color! – She exclaimed while I shut the door of my house.

-Thanks – I said shrugging. If the fucking car wasn´t so goddamned expensive I would have set it on fire long ago.

-What kind of cars is it? I´ve never seen one like this – She asked. Strange, she didn´t look like the type of girl that care for stuff like cars, but what the hell do I know? _I don´t know her!_

-It´s a Dodge Super Bee 1970 – I responded without looking at her.

-Why do you hate her? – She asked. I stopped dead on my tracks and looked at her, dumbfounded. Was she for real?

-It was "The Old Man´s" car… I don´t wanna talk about it – I said opening the car door for her.

-Ok, last one and I shut up… Who´s "The Old Man"? – She asked unable to contain herself.

-My father – I said, and shut up until we arrived to her place.

oooOooo

Leaving her alone is one of the hardest things that I had endured so far. The instinct is strong and when you found your imprint you must "close the deal" as soon as possible, or it is physically painful to be separated (at least it is painful for the wolf).

I didn´t made promises and I knew she was lost. My previous passion had turned into polite indifference, and I could see the hurt in her eyes.

Fuck!

On the return I drove to the border of the forest and shifted. I ran trying to erase every tough, every felling, and most of all, the new pain that installed itself on my chest. Thankfuck Jacob and the rest were in human form at the moment.

At night I silently returned Bella her truck and slept under her window, praying to Taha Aki and all his merry friends that the Chief Swan didn´t feel the need to look out the window, or he would find a humongous mutant dog guarding his yard… I didn´t felt like ending as a carpet or as a permanent resident in the town´s pound.

The next day I kept my wolf form and decided to go hunting and stay in the forest. I didn´t wanted to see anyone on The Reservation… An idea was starting to form in my mind, and didn´t wanted anyone meddling and trying to dissuade me.

Every night, when I couldn't take it anymore, I returned to her… And every time the relief I felt just by been near her was overwhelming.

I needed to take extreme measures immediately.

On Friday I shifted, picked my car and went back home. I took a shower and prepared something to eat. Once my basic needs were covered I took my cell to make the call that would brand my future.

-Hi? – Purred a female voice.

-Claudia? Hi babe! Is Paul, are you free tonight?

 **Ok, the ball is in your court, if you want me to continue you will help me with your comments, about the story or about my translation… I will try to improve, but only if you help me.**

 **Hugs.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: The Wolf and The Man

**Hi! This is one of the chapters that I was anxiously waiting to write since the idea of this fic became something tangible, but it wasn´t easy, because in order to make Paul a "real man" I had to write him with human flaws and taking very bad decisions, which is hard to do with the "hero" of the story… It´s a love/hate relationship for me too!**

 **I hope you like it, it´s my favorite chapter so far.**

 **Oh! And the song of the chapter is perfect for Paul, please listen to it while reading, it helps to set the mood.**

 **Finally, you can see on my profile the ways you can contact me through my blog or Facebook. There´s a few extras there that I´m sure will be appreciated further on the story.**

 **I´m very grateful to those that take the time to comment, and especially to the super- generous readers that correct me by (sweetly) pointing my screw ups so I can fix them.**

 **21-10-2015:** **And about that! I have a wonderful new beta reader, sdrlana21** **,** **helping me out, so I already re-posted all the chapters corrected.**

 **Hugs!**

 **A.**

 **Chapter 6**

Off through the new day's mist I run  
Out from the new day's mist I have come  
We shift  
Pulsing the earth  
Company we keep  
Roaming the land while you sleep  
Shape shift, Nose to the wind  
Shape shift, Feeling I've been  
Move swift, All senses clean  
Earth's gift, Back to the meaning of life

 _Of wolf and Men / Metallica_

 **PAUL POV**

Claudia is one of my "steady" girls. She´s twenty one years old, lives in Port Angeles, works as a waitress in a shitty bar and likes to have irresponsible, drunken, crazed, sexy fun.

In other words, when she´s lonely or I´m bored, a simple phone call could turn things more… interesting.

Obviously, what´s between us is purely physical, there´s no exclusivity agreements and we never see each other for anything that requires the usage of clothing.

Clau is attractive on an obvious, predictable, flashy way. Blond. And I mean very, very blond. Green, almond shaped eyes, that always make me think of a cat. Long, thick lashes (those might be fake, although, who cares?). Huge tits. Nice ass. Small waist. Voluptuous and vulgar… physically, Bella´s antithesis.

And that´s why I picked her. If I can show Bella the kind of disgusting asshole that I am, and the type of skanks that I fuck, she´ll hate me and will leave me alone. Then, I´ll shag Clau, and I´m pretty sure that this imprint bullshit will go away.

Farfetched? Maybe, but is all I have right now.

Expending time with Bella made me realize that she´s actually a nice girl, and doesn´t deserve to be stuck with someone as fucked up as me…

 _"She deserves someone like Jacob"_ – I though, justifying my crappy plan – " _Its Jacob who should have imprinted on her._

 _"But she´s perfect FOR US!_ "– Growled the Wolf.

 _"Yeah, but we are not perfect for her_ "– I answered – " _What do I have to offer? What kind of future, when I´m not even completely human? If I´m emotionally fucked by the Old Man?"_

 _"Jacob is not a human either…"_ \- Reasoned The Wolf.

 _"But he´s in contact with his humanity... At least his father and sisters create a real family. Besides, Bella is a pale face; I can´t force her to stay in La Push forever while I run in the forest chasing vamps at crazy hours… I can´t be with her, not now that I actually care about her… Not now that she became more than just the idea of an imprint… She´s the woman. And she deserves something better. _

_I don´t know how to love, but I´m pretty sure I'll screw it up soon enough._

 _I don´t know how to have a normal relationship with a girl, and I´m not using the "trial and error" method on Bella."_

The Wolf growled and shook his head in frustration.

 _"Paul, you're a hopeless ass."_

oooOooo

Claudia was anxiously waiting for me on the street in front of her building, looking exactly like you could expect to look such a stereotypically trashy bottle-blond to look for a bonfire on the beach.

A low cut satin blouse in some shade of pink; a white suede jacket; a skirt that could have been a belt by the look of how much it covered… And some white needle heel boots.

 _"She´s gonna freeze."_

 _"She´s gonna bury the heels of those ridiculous boots as soon as we hit the sand."_

 _"That fucking jacket is gonna get ruined with the salt and the air´s humidity."_

I smiled.

But been the bastard that I am, I didn´t said anything or give her the chance to change into something more appropriate.

Firstly, because its her own fucking problem if she didn´t take a look at the calendar or/and the map to found out that it is winter in Washington, and secondly because she looks like a cheap tramp and that would surely attract Bella´s rage if she thinks this is her replacement.

-"Pauly!" – She ran to me hanging herself from my neck and smashing a kiss on my lips

I had trouble concealing just how much I detest the stench of her perfume.

-"Hi Clau, what's up?" – I asked opening the car door for her while smiling, all polished and shit.

Yeah, the thing is, I may lack of manners, but I know what women like, and this _gentleman on the outside/savage on the sac_ crap, for some reason makes them wild... Although, just to be clear, I´m not evil, Ok?… I don´t ever go out with _ladies_.

-"You know I´m always good; did you say we are going to a beach party?" – She asked taking a bottle of whisky out of her purse as soon I started the car. Then drank a mouthful, and offered the bottle to me.

As I as saying, I don´t go out with ladies.

-"Yeah, but first is the bonfire, that part is important…" - I said – "Your role will be to stay by my side and to be very quiet. After that, we can do whatever you want" – I offered.

-"At your place?" – She asked excited.

-"If you really want to…" - I said resigned. It would be the price to pay to get rid of this imprint.

As a general rule, I hate to take girls to my place, because they stench it up for days after I forgot their names. _Well except for Bella, I liked having her there, she smells amazing._

-"Oh yes, I would love to go to your place! And do it on a bed!" – She said happily while drinking from her bottle. If she continues like that she would be drunk before we reach Forks.

I felt sorry for the poor girl, whose biggest expectations with me where to get laid on a horizontal position, maybe on a bed, and not against a wall in some alley or a pool table after her bar closed.

I keep saying it, I´m a bastard.

-"I´m bored!" – She declared while playing with the radio – "Road head?" – She asked biting her lips and evaluating my reaction in what I can only assume was a seductive way.

-"Not now Clau, thanks" – I said thinking that by then I should have had a nice boner, but nope. Not even road head was attractive anymore… Damn imprint! Damn Bella Swan! Damn blue balls! And damn it all if I become impotent! – "Let´s leave it for later, now I have to focus on the wet pavement" – I said calmly.

 _Did I just reject a blowjob? Oh shit, how I hate this motherfucking imprint!_

-"Fine, your loss" – She said taking a piece of gum from her purse, and started chomping noisily. Apparently Clau just needed _something_ on her mouth, and if it was for chewing, I was glad I didn´t let her get anywhere near my dick.

oooOooo

We arrived just in time to sit around the fire. Everyone was already there, and I could see Bella from far away. She looked amazing on those sinfully tight jeans and a sexy little black leather jacket. She had just removed an elastic band from her hair and it looked all long and wild… Like I supposed it would looked after having a couple of rounds of crazy sex…

Fuuuuuuck! And now, I have a hard-on.

That woman has the potential to completely control my life, she has way too much power over me, and that knowledge confirms that I´m doing the right thing by following my plan.

Suddenly she lifted her head, looked in my direction, and smiled brilliantly when she saw me… Then she gave a couple of steps on my direction, but just then she noticed Clau, who chose that moment to put her hands on the back pockets of my jeans. The idiot was half frozen on her inappropriate outfit and was attracted to my body heat.

Bella frowned as she didn´t get what was going on, and stopped, staring.

But when Clau stood on her toes to nuzzle my neck, there was no room for interpretation about what kind of sonofabitch I am.

Her face froze and her luminous smile was replaced by a cold mask of indifference, and she turned haughtily towards Jacob who was chatting near the fire. When he felt her sitting next to him, he enveloped her on a hug and then sat her on his lap.

The Wolf roared furious inside of me, and Sam and Emily sent me daggers with their eyes, but I ignored them and found a place across my Pack and Bella.

Fortunately, it was then that Billy Black started with the Tribe´s Legends, distracting us all from the uncomfortable situation.

Clau fell asleep almost immediately with her head on my shoulder. Short attention span and all…

And Bella… Fuck me, Bella started to cry.

Jacob consoled her, thinking that she was suffering for the destiny of the third wife from the stories… No one more than Sam and Emily knew the scale of my betrayal.

When the more solemn part of the night was over, the older people left and the party started. The boys were systematically barbequing _everything_ they could reach, and Jacob and Bella left almost immediately.

They went to walk on the beach.

Bella still had some lonely tears falling from time to time, and Jake seem frustrated, probably trying to find out WTF was going on.

The Wolf growled pissed and jealous as fuck, and I almost run to remodel Jacob´s face when he hugged her. _Mine._

But Paul 'the man' had other plans.

I dragged Clau to the trail parallel to the beach, almost running, until we passed Bella and Jake, and made her descend to the sand with me, carrying her half of the way. Then I pushed her to the ground and throw myself on top of her, introducing one hand under her blouse and with the other I caressed her naked legs.

She arched her back and kissed me passionately, stroking my tongue with hers and playing with the stainless steel ball on her tongue, the one that according to her own admission, was put in there to give better head.

With Clau everything was easy, she could go from cero to a hundred in a second, she didn´t want flowers or poetry, she wanted to fuck… She was like a guy in that sense… So I didn´t feel bad for using her, because she was also using me. She didn´t care about me, and I was fine with that.

Unfortunately, nothing of what we were doing was going to end in sex under the stars, because Clau´s kisses and caresses were doing nothing to stimulate my depressed cock. My body just refused to react to this sexy and more than willing girl.

But precisely when I realized that there was no way to fake an erection in front of Clau and that I couldn´t keep kissing her without wanting to barf, I heard…

-"Paul!" – Yeah, of course it was her… Bella.

-"Oh! Sorry for interrupt" – Said Jacob, ashamed.

-"Paul…" - Repeated Bella kind of choked, hugging her chest.

-"Hi, I´m Claudia" – Said my date with a beauty queen´s smile and perfectly at ease on the compromising position that we were found, with me still resting between her legs.

-"Let´s go Jake…" – Whispered Bella.

-"Yeah, sure, sure…" - He said still hypnotized with Clau´s open legs – "See ya!" – He waved good bye.

During the all exchange I couldn´t speak a word, dumbfounded by the expression of raw pain on Bella´s eyes.

Was I doing the right thing?

All of the way back from where we were to the bonfire, I could hear Bella´s quiet sobs, until they were swallowed by the party noises.

-"I don´t feel right" – I said completely honest.

-"What can I do to make you feel better?" – Asked Clau caressing my leg near my limp, useless dick.

-"Nothing, I´m taking you home" – I told her. Agh, I wanted to vomit my guts.

-"But I thought that we were staying at your place!" – She pouted, and sitting on the sand, she took her whisky bottle from her purse and drank like… I don´t know… half of it in one huge gulp.

-"Change of plans, take your stuff, we´re leaving now" – I told her. I didn´t gave a flying fuck about what Clau wanted or not. Shit, just be by her side felt so wrong… And I was feeling dirty from the inside out…

-"Paul!" – She complained when I dragged her to my car by pulling her arm.

-"Let´s go!" – I growled. And scared her. Great.

Dammit! I needed The Wolf, because in human form these emotions hurt too much…

I drove to P.A. as fast as I could, and left Clau at her apartment without a word.

Then I left my car in a public parking lot and ran to the city limits. I kept the jeans with my keys and wallet and secure it to my leg. I got rid of the rest of my stuff.

Then I shifted and ran.

Faster than ever.

Farther than ever.

oooOooo

I ran for hours until I exhaust myself.

I hunted, drank water and ran again.

I felt drained, but as soon as I recovered some of my energy, the cycle started again.

I ignored the voices that asked me to return… I even ignored the direct order of my Alpha… Imprinting is an instinct stronger than any mandate of the Pack Leader, and at that moment I was dealing with that… My imprint… The most important event of a wolf´s life.

And in less than a week I had screwed it up, forever.

oooOooo

My mind is shutting down slowly until I finally stop hearing the voices that order and beg me to come back.

I can´t stop thinking about Bella and her expression when she saw me at the bonfire, she looked happy, excited, and then… When she saw me with Clau… Fuck, this was supposed to be for the best! Why the hell I can´t forget her? Shit!

Aaaaaaaaaaah! I was a motherfucker, the true spawn of the bastard that was the Old Man… I didn´t just hurt her… I had to fucking kick on the guts when she was down…

I did that to her on purpose… I put those tears in her eyes… And now it all sounds so absurd on my silent head… Why did I want to escape in the first place? Escape from what exactly? The woman that I love? My woman?

It´s already done, I have to finish what I started, but it's literally killing me…

And the cycle continues. Run until I pass out for exhaustion, I hunt, I drink, and I run again…

oooOooo

I think I ran for four days without stopping to rest… I can´t sleep anymore… When I fall to the ground completely drained is just my body repairing itself, but my mind never rest. Neither my miserable, rotting heart.

The Wolf howls in pain, and The Man is paralyzed on his despair.

Keep on going, just a little bit more! The distance must help to severe the bond, after all we hadn't even consummated… Fucking hell, I can´t think about that right now… Dammit! Why does it hurt so badly! If there is something I have been familiar with my all life it´s pain, but nothing can compare to this agony…

Bella… Princess… I need you so fucking much… We need you, The Wolf never wanted to leave you in the first place…

The Wolf whines and curls into a ball. There´s nowhere to go, there´s only this… loneliness and suffering.

oooOooo

I don´t run.

I don´t hunt.

I just lay somewhere in the forest… I don´t even know which one, because by now I don´t care where I go.

Sometimes I drink some water from a puddle, if it rains, but I don´t make any effort for finding a better or at least cleaner source.

I don´t do anything anymore… The Wolf needs his imprint… The Wolf wants to go back home and beg for her forgiveness… Beg her to accept us both… But The Human still refuses.

The Human wants to keep running north, and that damn conflict has us in an impasse, incapable of advance or retreat.

I think The Wolf is getting physically sick… The chest pains are extending to the rest of his body… The Wolf is thinner… He´s not what he used to… He´s weak.

oooOooo

The Man and The Wolf are dying, if that´s even possible… Is it? Yeah, at least that´s how it feels…The Wolf can´t or won´t stand up anymore, absolutely vulnerable to the damage that can inflict on him the predators, the hunters and himself…

The Wolf doesn´t howl anymore… just whimpers softly… The Human made a mistake… He knows that now… The Human wants to go back home... To her…

The Human is repentant, but it doesn´t matter… It seems to be too late.

It´s physically impossible for either of us to move. There's no energy left… There´s too much pain tormenting us.

We close our eyes and daydream about deep, brown eyes; pink, kissable lips; perfect, pale skin; and sounds… Those small sounds… Little whimpers… Princess…!

oooOooo

The Human and The Wolf are finally in synchrony… We´re finally one entity, no longer separated by The Human´s denial to accept his destiny. They have accepted their imprint and made peace with the idea that they are really dying.

oooOooo

In our delirium images of Bella start to pass through our mind like a photomontage, over and over again… Every second that we shared with her, every time that I saw her from far away, despising her, blinded by on my own prejudices… And finally I try to rescue moments that she shared with Jacob. Moments that he remembered while sharing his mind with the Pack.

I don´t like those memories… His are much more varied and detailed than mine, because they shared a lot of time together, but those don´t provide any comfort, because they´re not ours… I don´t want to die with borrowed memories of my Princess.

Fuck no! I´ll die reliving the few minutes when everything was perfect in the world… Those precious minutes on my kitchen table that I cut short ´cause of my cowardice… If only I could do some things differently… Treat her right… Just… Ask her permission to see her again…

The images are passing faster and faster and I´m getting dizzy and kind of nauseous, but it has been days since I have nothing to barf…

Yes, I see it clearly know… But it´s time to face the end.

 **You will tell… Like? Yes-No? What do you think happen with Bella on the meantime?**

 **Please share with me, and I´ll keep the updates. This story is finished, so I´m not curious about the end… Is up to you!**


	7. Chapter 7: IV s and Milky Way

**Hi guys! This was a particularly hard chapter to write, because is so sad to try to be inside the mind of someone with a broken heart.**

 **I hope you like it and tell me what you think.**

 **Special thanks to my beta sdrlana21, for her effort and patience.**

 **Hugs and all my love**

 **A.**

 **Chapter 7**

So fuck you, fuck you, fuck you  
And all we've been through  
I said leave it, leave it, leave it  
It's nothing to you  
And if you hate me, hate me, hate me  
Then hate me so good that you can let me out  
Let me out of this hell when you're around  
Let me out, let me out,  
Let me out of this hell when you're around  
Let me out, let me out

 _Roothless tree / Damien Rice_

 **BELLA POV**

When I arrived to La Push, my sweet Jake was as usual, waiting for me.

He opened the door of my driver's side of the truck and enveloped me on a bear hug spinning me around and making me laugh. Jacob always makes me feel welcomed… I wouldn't want to lose my best friend for any reason… Not even for Paul and the strange things he provokes in me.

Hand in hand (so I didn't trip in the dark), we walked to the beach, near a huge wall of rock that partially protected us from the icy wind coming from the Pacific Ocean.

Jake´s friends were laughing and eating near the fire (even though we were supposed to eat afterwards), while waiting for the last members of The Council and The Pack. Once they all appeared it was supposed to begin the Story Time.

I couldn't wait…! That was the moment when I got officially introduced into another impossible world; a world that proved the veracity of the Quileute legends, stories that had been passed orally for who knows how many generations, for centuries! I knew I should be totally focused on the honor that was to be included on the Story Time despite being an outsider, but my mind was lost in some other Quileute marvels… Like Paul´s abs… And the strong line of his jaw… His sinful voice… the chills that only he could provoke.

I sighted, and sensing more than seeing that Paul wasn´t there yet, I tried to pay attention to Jacob that was shouting something to Quill and Embry.

-"Beeeellaaaaa" – Hugging me, Quill being over affectionate – "You look hot" – He declared while kissing my cheek.

-"Smoking" – Agreed Embry with a wink. I think they may have had drank or smoked something, because they were never so confident with a girl, not even with me.

-"Hey!" – Exclaimed Jake surrounding my waist with his arm and slipping "casually" the tips of a couple of his fingers in the inside of my top, sliding them on a strip of bare skin of my stomach. The damn jacket was that short. That wouldn´t have happened with my big-old-not-sexy-at-all parka – "Hands where I can see them, pervs! And you have to wait for Claire, Quil".

-"But I´m free as a bird!" – Said Embry smiling – "Maybe we can take a walk on the bea… Ouch!" – He screamed when Jake´s fist connected with his nose. Embry recovered almost instantly and jumped to catch Jake, who ran as quickly as he could.

Quil on his part doubted for maybe a second if it was okay to leave me alone, and then made his decision and ran chasing after his friends.

I stood there shaking my head, exasperated. I hate when they make each other bleed, even if it´s just playing.

-"Bella!" – Exclaimed Emily behind me, hugging me when I turned – "You look beautiful!"

-"Thanks Emily, so do you, I like your dress" - I said honestly. Emily is gorgeous with or without the scars.

-"Thanks" – She said looking embarrassed. I bet she blushed, but I couldn´t say for sure on the light of the bonfire.

Sam came to say hello and left us quickly, because as the new regent Chief, he was the official host.

Em and I talked about unimportant stuff, enjoying the relaxed atmosphere. The wind was blowing strong and I took the elastic band of my hair to tie it into a pony tail when suddenly I sensed a prickly feeling on the base of my head and my neck. I knew who it was. Of course I knew.

I turned around and found him immediately, and my face almost split with the huge smile I gave him. I knew it wasn´t "cool" to show how glad I was to see him, but I couldn't control it, he made me feel… Feel… Alive! I was feeling all tingly and anxious, excited and nervous, like my body wasn´t able to contain that much anticipation and nervous energy on its own.

Actually, it was more than just physical, because in a strange and inexplicable way, without even knowing him I cared deeply about him…

Our sights locked on each other and I was astounded… He looked so good that I felt compelled to lick him all over like a Popsicle. As usual he exuded that annoying confidence and sex appeal of his, and I swear that I felt the air get charged with crackling electricity in the space between us.

As if I was hypnotized, I gave a blind step towards him, but then…

Then a bleached blonde with an hour glass body and way too much makeup went to him like he belong to her, and put her hands right on his ass!

That… That… Gigantic manwhore, that irredeemable asshole had brought a date?

And there I was, dressing up for him, preparing myself mentally to "define our relationship" or whatever, convinced that what I had felt that day on his place was mutual…

I was paralyzed, although my most basic instincts were screaming at me to grab her by that flashy yellow mane and kick her the fuck out of La Push. Then, I´ll go to Paul and I would knee him on the nuts until they retracted and I was damn sure he could never have puppies.

Yeah, that was a plan…

But then she kissed his neck, and it hurt me so bad, that any though of retribution was forgotten. I was humiliated, yes, but this was more… It was an _Edward-abandoning-me_ all over again kind of pain, only worst.

Was it because it made me relive that experience? Or this was another wound, a brand new one, deeper and nastier? Because at least I didn´t have to see Edward with a voluptuous-ho hanging from his neck while showing everyone who bothered to take a look what she had had for breakfast that morning, that short was that slutty scrap of fabric she used as a skirt…

Shit, he had hurt me seriously, but at least I would try to behave with some dignity, even if I was bleeding badly on the inside… How is it possible that no one has seen the wound yet? Smell the carnage… It was so evident to me…

One last effort… I would act like a lady, no matter what I really wanted to do to them, I knew better… Grandma Swan taught me manners and she would be rolling on her grave in disappointment if I created a scandal on an official Quileute ceremony… No. I wouldn´t do it.

I half choked for the effort of containing the tears, forced my face to be expressionless, made myself walk with the head high directly to Jacob, and I sited next to him suddenly feeling very cold.

Jake put his arm over my shoulders but must have sensed me trembling, because without interrupting his conversation with Seth and Collin, he grabbed me like a rag doll and sat me on his lap.

I curled my body pressing myself against his chest and he enveloped me completely on his embrace.

Fortunately, moments later Billy called everyone to sit down and shut up, and the stories begun.

And of course, Paul and the skank sited right in front of us, like he wanted to flaunt the bitch and make sure I notice them. As if I could truly ignore them.

I tried, I really did…

Only… The thing is… I wasn't expecting the emotional component of the legends, and by the time we got to the dead of the third wife, I simply couldn´t hide my distress anymore, and I started to cry.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Give away my heart so easily, without even realizing, just like the firs time, and get all excited for a single encounter that didn´t meant shit for him... Him, the guy with the worst reputation in hundreds of miles around… I didn´t ever hear of a single girl that had received a call from him the morning after…

Yeah, this week I paid attention to the gossip, and it happens to be a lot about him, even though he doesn´t live in Forks or go to our School.

Ugh! My chest hurt badly and I was getting cramps and nausea.

And in the meantime, My Jake was so gentle and loving, and tried to comfort me without knowing what the hell was wrong with me. I guess that´s nothing new between us, is simply how our relationship was defined.

The down side of Jacob´s love and care was that it could wreck my defenses, and I started to cry even harder. Once you start is difficult to stop, but he hold me tight… He wouldn´t let go.

Why couldn´t I love him? Because I´m a masochistic moron, that´s why.

So, as the boys started barbecuing stuff, I spoke on his ear

-"Jake, I need fresh air, can we walk on the beach for a while?" – I asked – "There´s too much people and smoke here…" - And also, I wanted to see if my muscles felt better if I stretch them.

-"Sure" – He said helping me to stand up – "This is more than the story, right? What is it? Who do I have to kill?"

It made me smile a little.

Jake and I went to the beach.

-"Bells Please!" – He exclaimed when he realized that I wasn't in the mood for sharing.

-"Jake Please!" – I answered.

-"Tell me what is it, I need to help you" – He said half-hugging me.

-"I can´t tell you and you can´t help me. No one can… Just walk with me for a bit, Ok?"

-"Ok" – He agreed ostensibly mad.

We walked for a while in silence, when suddenly the movement between some shrubs caught my attention.

I turned my head instinctually and I saw it…

Paul on top of the blonde, her legs wide open to receive him… Yeah, a curiously similar scene to the one he and I starred on his kitchen.

-"Paul!" – I gasped.

-"Oh! Sorry for interrupt" – Said Jacob, mortified.

-"Paul!" –I repeated like an idiot, hugging myself, because I felt that I would fall into pieces any moment now.

-"Hi, I´m Claudia" – Said the girl with a smile, without even trying to move from her compromising position. _Slut!_

I studied her against my better judgement… She had so much make up on that it was hard to guess her real age or even if she was truly pretty or just flashy. _How does she look like on the daylight?_ I bet that not so good. I wished she was a clingy, smelly troll in the mornings.

But then… That body could compensate a lot of other flaws…

 _Why I´m I doing this to myself?_ I asked myself.

-"Let´s go Jake… "– I whispered noting that Paul hadn´t said anything and wasn´t making eye contact either. Good, at least this wasn´t uncomfortable just for me.

-"Yeah, sure, sure…" - Jake said still hypnotized by the ho´s open legs – "See ya!" – He waved good bye.

I crumbled and cried inconsolably on the way back, so I didn´t really had to voice my need to go home and skip the party altogether.

While Jake walked me to my truck, I had to stop and vomit on a nearby tree. I felt physically sick, weak, and in pain… Seen Paul with Miss Boobs was more than I could process, and I needed to get the hell out from there.

Jacob was so worried that he drove me home, deciding that I was in no condition of operate heavy machinery. He left me on my door and left to the Reservation as a wolf, because he had to patrol later.

Once inside I went to my room and took my stuff to get a shower and shed under the water all the tears that I was capable of spill.

After an hour or so I got out, dried myself, put on an old t shirt, and went to bed.

I was exhausted, but even though I slept, I didn´t get any rest.

The nightmares wouldn´t give me a second of peace.

The nausea augmented…

I vomited again.

At some point of the night Charlie came from his night shift at the Station, and found me hugging the toilet. I think at first he thought I was drunk, because he entered the bathroom barking a couple of dry phrases, but once he realized that here was no sign of alcohol or even food poisoning (because I didn´t eat anything, thinking I would eat at the bonfire), he became much nicer and worried about my condition.

And he had reason to be concerned…

My muscles were killing me, my skin was hypersensitive, my head hurt and my chest felt oppressed, barely allowing me to breathe.

oooOooo

The next day was even worse. I couldn't eat anything and kept throwing up the few sips of the cinnamon infusion that Charlie prepared for me just like when I was little and got tummy aches.

Charlie assumed that all it was, was a stomach flu just like the one Mike Newton got on our pseudo- date, and even though I knew that this was something else, I didn´t bother to correct him.

oooOooo

On Sunday I was agonizing and Charlie started to think this could be something else.

oooOooo

On Monday Charlie took me to the hospital.

Without Carlisle it felt like a completely different place…

Ha! I just thought about one of _them_ without even an ounce of the typical despair that always accompanied their memory… I must be truly dying.

I was hospitalized for a day and they re-hydrated me with ORS, which I puked instantly, losing even more fluids on the process. Then they tried a nasogastric tube, but as soon as they started to pump liquid into my stomach I started to convulse, so the only alternative was to use an intravenous (IV) solution. I was so weak that I didn´t even cared about the needles.

The doctors were frustrated with my case, because I was officially healthy, without any physical reason to be unwell, except, ironically, for my sickness.

oooOooo

They sent me home on Tuesday afternoon with a good dose of Oral Rehydration Solution (ORS) and strict indications about how to use it.

I didn´t drank or ate anymore.

Thursday they hospitalized me once more.

oooOooo

Jacob and Sam came to visit me, but when I wasn´t sedated I was whimpering in pain, so I have no idea what they were saying… I guess they just wish me to get better.

oooOooo

Charlie is crying near my bed. I had never seen my father cry… I think that means the end is near.

I wanted to tell him that I´m not going to die, at least as long as they have me hooked to the tubes, but I didn´t had the energy.

oooOooo

On Sunday they tried to force feeding me with the tube to my stomach, but it didn´t go well. I vomited and vomited and vomited for hours after they removed it.

oooOooo

I think it may be Monday… The doctor told me that if I keep refusing to cooperate they will anesthetize me and keep me under until my body absorbs the nutrients.

I wanted to explain that there´s nothing I can do, that is my body who gave up… My body wants to die.

But I can´t speak, because it takes too much energy and my throat is sore.

And in the middle of all of this misery all I can think of is how I wish I could say goodbye to Paul… that treacherous bastard.

oooOooo

I think it may be Wednesday… The doctor kept his promise and they sedated me to feed me while I slept. I was out for two all days so they´ll be sure that I digested everything without vomiting again.

I have lost weight… I know because my ring is loose on my finger.

oooOooo

Thursday.

Jacob´s back. He cried by my side. We cried together.

I only know that I need Paul.

 _Jake, I wish I could tell you what´s going on, but I don´t want to hurt you anymore..._

 _Fuck it! Bring me Paul!_

But I´m not that brave enough… I don´t say anything…

oooOooo

Friday.

Sam´s with me now… He´s asking for my forgiveness, but I don´t know why, I hardly know him, he hasn't done anything wrong.

I can´t understand full phrases, between the medication and the pain I´m unable to focus long enough, so even when I catch some words I don´t have the concentration to decipher more than the general idea.

People come and go, but Charlie is always with me in the darkness, grabbing my hand… Oh, no! He´s crying again… _I´m sorry dad… I´m sorry, but at this point I really want to die._

oooOooo

Tuesday.

They put me to sleep again to feed me, this time for three days. They didn´t say it, but I think they couldn´t wake me up sooner.

My ring is no longer on my finger… Did it fall?

Jake and Sam haven´t come to see me. Maybe they know I don´t have much time… Maybe they don´t want to be around when it happens.

Hopefully it will be soon, the pain doesn´t go away with painkillers anymore.

oooOooo

Wednesday.

Today they gave me a sponge bath. I guess I was stinking up the place.

I asked the nurse to brush my teeth, but when the toothpaste touched my mouth I couldn't control the nausea and vomited until my mouth was bitter with bile.

I was so exhausted I didn´t had the energy to try again, so I asked the nurse to give it a try the next time I´m unconscious.

oooOooo

I don´t know when…

I´m trying to come back, but every time gets harder and harder to wake up.

Poor Charlie, he´s waiting for me… I can´t fail him, not this time.

I fight the fog that surrounds me…

Someone´s by my side. Slowly I focus on the touch of that person against my skin… A feverish hand holding mine.

Jacob! He´s back!

I have to return for Jake… Now I can hear his sobs and I can feel the humidity of his hot tears falling on my arm.

I try to move but it hurts too much.

I open my eyes, but it´s hard to focus, the dim light distorts everything.

There´s a big figure next to me, but I can´t discern his features.

And slowly my eyes get used to the brightness.

Paul.

Paul is next to me!

I try to talk, to sit, to move… But the effort is too much and I fade into the darkness again.

oooOooo

I don't know when.

I woke up.

I dreamed that Paul was next to me.

The pain is unbearable when I realized that it was only that… just a dream.

-"Bells" – Is Charlie´s voice calling me while his hand is squeezing mine – "Bells, come back!"

-"Mmmmmh" – Is all I can muster.

-"Bella, my baby" – He weeps. I open my eyes and everything is blurry, but I can distinguish several figures… People…

-"Da…Daad" – I groaned. My throat is so dry…

-"Bella, stay with us… I need you baby… My baby" – He begged while tears, real tears, fall into his wrinkled shirt.

-"Don´t… Cry" – I asked. Uf! I was exhausted.

-"Princess I´m so sorry" – Said a different voice… A voice that I was desperate to hear for the last few weeks.

-"Paul?" – I whispered trying to focus on the other people present, and it wasn´t hard to spot him, he was next to my bed now, opposite to Charlie.

But he was looking so different… So thin… Big dark circles under his eyes… He didn´t look much better than how I felt.

-"Whaaa… Happened?... Sick?" – I asked.

I heard a bunch of joyless laughs around the room.

-"Bells you just woke up from a deep coma and you ask if Paul is sick?" – Asked Jake half joking. Although I could tell by his aged eyes how much he had suffered during these past few days.

-"Jake… Paul… Thinner" – I said and felt like crying. Fat tears rolled down my cheeks.

-"Paul is better that you leave" – Said Charlie sounding super-pissed.

-"No!" – I stretched my fingers to him… My arm didn't respond.

-"No!" - Growled Paul, furious – "I´m not leaving her again Charlie, I thought that I had made myself clear. Bella needs me!"

-"Bella is like this because of you" – Said Charlie grinding his teeth.

-"No fighting!" – I sobbed.

-"Bella, Princess… So sorry… Never again… Never again" – Repeated Paul over and over. He took my hand in his and fell on his knees next to me… Like on my dream… No, much better than in my dream. Was it a dream?

-"No more big-boobed-trashy-blonde ho?" – I asked, unsure.

-"No one else, never again" – He responded firmly – "I have so much to tell you, so much to compensate you for… But now I need you to do something for me…"

-"Mmmmh?" – I said.

-"I really need you to eat… A little bit…Would you? For me?" – He asked after kissing my knuckles.

-"One condition…" - I said studying him worriedly. I didn´t liked how thin and sick he looked.

-"Anything!" – He said almost crushing my hand. It was almost painful. Almost.

-"You eat with me… Too thin…"

-"Whatever, whatever, I´m sorry…" - He said while tears fell freely now. Why wasn´t he ashamed of crying in front of his friends? In front of my dad?

-"Shhhh…. We´re fine… Everything´s all right…" - I shushed him.

-"Shit! Stop consoling me Princess! I should be comforting you! Compensating you!" – He exclaimed sounding pissed and a little desperate.

-"Oh, and you will, boy"– Said Charlie menacingly – "Don´t doubt it".

-"Milky Way…" - I mumbled trying to change the subject. I didn´t wanted them to fight, and if I must eat, it might as well be something that I like.

-"What?" – Asked Charlie disconcerted.

-"She want´s Milky Way, her favorite treat" – Said Jacob leaving the room. A couple of tense minutes later he returned with several bars of sweet, delicious goodness.

Meanwhile, Paul caressed my hand and my face, picking my tears with the hot pads of his fingers.

-"Do you want me to help you?" – He offered. I just assented and he put the pealed bar against my lips. I took a miniscule piece just to check if my stomach could resist it.

Mmmmmmmh… Fantastically decadent, so fucking spectacular as always… Milky Way…

-"More!" – Demanded Paul pushing the bar against my mouth. I refused shaking my head.

-"Now you" – I said. He narrowed his eyes but took a big chunk.

-"Now?" – He asked. I assented and opened my mouth to eat a little piece more.

And that´s how, slowly and together, we started the hard path to get healthy again.

 **Sad chapter, but there´s still hope for our couple.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8: Turn On The Waterworks

**I'm sorry for taking so much time to update, it was a combination of a lot of work, little time for myself and a series of newly acquired hobbies. But don´t despair, that my New Year's resolution is to finish this translation, and to remove it from my list of "pending"**

 **I hope that as always you are understanding and consider that English is not my mother tongue, so I am going to make mistakes. I will be happy if you want to help me or give me your constructive criticism, so the story maintains its integrity and you enjoy it as I imagined it.**

 **A hug.**

 **A.**

 **Capítulo 8**

I make believe that you are here  
It's the only way I can see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy  
And every time I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby  
I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song's my sorry

 _Everytime / Glen Hansard_

 **Paul POV**

The wolf is crying ... The man feels it.

The pain seizes both of them.

Bella I'm sorry... I didn´t appreciated the gift of the imprint, the gift you gave me when you accept me despite all my shit, despite me been an insufferable asshole, who tried to fuck you on the kitchen table the very day we met, who then didn't call you in a week... You forgave it all, I saw it in your eyes on the day of the campfire... And me? I betrayed you and I abandoned you... And if it is true what they say about the imprint being a bond that ties both ends, then I think that right now I must be causing you a hell of a lot of pain...

oooOooo

I slide into unconsciousness. I don´t recognize the passage of the hours or the days...

I have vomited every time I try to drink... eating is not even a possibility anymore, but my body is strong and resilient and continues to heal.

I feel on the verge of death, I want it, I ask for it, but it doesn´t come...

I only have my remorse to keep me company. And again, I fall unconscious.

oooOooo

-"Jacob stay as a wolf, it's an order!" - A voice called near my side.

" _I want to help Sam, damn it!"_ Baby Alpha complained, telepathically.

-"Obey!" - The Alpha's voice roared – "Paul... Listen to me" - He turned to me – "You are going to stand up and you are going to follow us to the truck. It's an order!" - He shouted, and the timbre of his voice makes it impossible to deny him.

Slowly I opened my eyes and howled in pain. The light felt like daggers going through my eyeballs. I tentatively stood up. I fell to the ground a couple of times, but I tried again, because the damn Alpha command had to be obeyed.

Step by step I moved after Sam, who kept his human form, with Jacob in my rear shaped as a wolf. My body complained for the effort and demanded me to let it die in peace, but the instinct of the wolf urged me to continue.

The wolf had been right before and I owed it my submission now. The wolf made good decisions.

After hours of walking we finally reached a dirt road where I could see Bella's truck parked in the distance. Hope overwhelmed me and I clumsily ran towards her, thinking that my princess would be waiting for me inside, but I found the truck empty.

I turned to Sam and Jacob that were near me, and looked at them questioningly.

" _Why is she not here? Why do you have her truck?"_ I asked Jacob in my mind, voluntarily resetting my telepathic connection with the pack. Images of Bella in a hospital bed assaulted me causing me to fall to the ground ... my Bella was dying, suffering the same as me but without the advantage of the accelerated self-regeneration of the wolves ... My Bella could be dead now ... And all the images were stained with the sorrow and rage of Jacob, who was too obfuscated to utter words in his mind.

-"Shift Paul" - The Alpha ordered.

Some part of my brain wanted to obey him, but the pain, the anguish and the guilt overpowered my will and I stayed there, on the ground, in the shape of a wolf, curled into a ball and houling. I cried for a long time and Sam allowed it silently.

My mental anguish was so painful, that Jacob could not stand it anymore and shifted to his human form.

I vaguely heard them talking, but didn´t pay attention until Sam took his cell phone out of the truck and made a call.

-"Hello Charlie?" – He greeted.

-"Sam! Did you found him?" - Charlie asked without bothering to say hello.

-"Yes, he's with us" - Sam replied, dryly.

-"What time do you arrive?" – Demanded to know Charlie.

-"Eh ... We don´t know..." - Said Sam, intimidated by my father-in-law – "He still hasn´t changed back into a human and we cannot travel with a giant wolf loose in the truck..."

-"He doesn´t want to transform?" - Roared Bella´s dad – "And what the fuck is he doing that he doesn´t want to change?"

-"He's lying on the floor pretty much crying like a baby since he saw Bella's state in Jake's mind" - Sam replied.

 _Well,_ _Thank you very much, you bastard!_

-"Paul, are you listening to me?" - Charlie asked, growling.

-"I would bet that he is…" – Replied Sam with a smile.

-"Listen, Paul, I like this situation very, very little, I can assure you... but my daughter needs you, and if she gets to... if she..." – His voice broke and I howled again… I honestly didn´t want to hear him say whatever tragic shit he wanted to say – "If she gets worse, I'm going to skin you myself to make a carpet for my fireplace! Now, man-up and drag your hairy ass to the hospital right now or I'll go and I´ll drag you personally!" - He yelled.

 _Shiiiiit!_

Needless to say, I obeyed.

-"I'm sorry Charlie" - I said gasping, still on the floor, but already in human form. Sam thanked Charlie, who didn´t deign to answer and cut the connection, meanwhile Jacob started the engine of the truck and I put on my shorts.

The trip to Forks was several hours long and we mostly ignored each other. Jacob was furious, Sam worried and I was guilty.

A perfectly silent hell in the little cabin of Bella´s red truck.

But after a few hours I could not stand the silence anymore.

-"How did you find me?" - I asked quietly.

-"We went to look for the last place where we saw you, the place where you were when we still had the telepathic connection. Then Jacob and I tracked you... it was not that complicated, but it was tedious... your movements were erratic, you went round in a circle and you changed direction again and again..."

-"I know... it was my fight with the wolf... he wanted to return, I wanted to go away... and ended up circling..." - I said thoughtfully – "I'm sorry Sam... There are no words to explain how I feel about everything I did to them, to the pack, to my friends, to Emily... and to my Bella"

-"You. Don´t. Deserve. Bella." - Jacob said through clenched teeth, his jaw tight and his knuckles white from squeezing the steering wheel.

-"Do you think I don´t know that already? Why the fuck do you think I left? Because she deserves better! Because she deserves someone like you...! But the fucking bond doesn´t go away, it gets stronger and stronger and if I keep fighting it, it will kill us both! I'm sorry Jacob... Believe me I didn´t choose what is happening, but I cannot fight it anymore... I love her... I love her with everything I am... Even when I know that she is too good for me".

-"You wanted her to stay with me?" - Asked Jacob, surprised.

-"Why do you think I made her see me grabbing Clau´s ass on the beach, Jacob? I live alone, if I want to fuck, I can do it in the comfort of my house without dragging my balls in the sand!"

-"I'm sorry Paul... I thought..." - He said shaking his head – "I'm sorry... But if you hurt her again I swear, I'm not going to kill you" - He threatened.

-"You _won´t_ kill me?" - I asked, confused.

-"Nop... Now you have a father-in-law who is the Chief of Police to take care of you... And he told us that if you hurt his daughter, he will torture you and kill you, and that your body will never be recovered..." – Jacob said shrugging, apparently very satisfied with himself.

Fuck me! I have a father-in-law who handles weapons on top of all my smoking pile of shit! Oh please, please Taha Aki, kill me now!

oooOooo

The trip was interrupted by several stops scheduled so Sam and Jacob could fulfill their need to eat mountains of junk food while I kept barfing and dry retching on the side of the road.

I wasn´t able to stand up for myself, or even drink water from a bottle without vomiting again.

The pain kept increasing with each minute separated from my Bella, even worse now that I knew she was sick.

 _Hurry up, you fucking pigs!_

 _How much shit is Jacob Black able to swallow in one sitting? Six hot dogs every two hours? Is he serious? Agh ... I have to throw up again_

oooOooo

We arrived the to the Forks Hospital on Thursday at 3:34 p.m. Almost 3 weeks after that horrible day of the campfire...

I got out of the truck and somehow ran to the Intensive Care Unit. I could _feel her_ before opening the door of her room and pouncing on her sobbing like a lost child.

Charlie tried to get me away from her, tried to throw me away, but Sam and Jacob held him back.

Well, I didn´t wanted to end up biting and spitting out my father-in-law's arm before being formally introduced.

My Bella ... so fragile ... her pale skin now looked translucent, her blue veins glimpsed beneath her delicate complexion, her cheeks were sunken and there were dark circles around her eyes.

She was connected to all kinds of machines and monitors and a huge tube was directly connected into her stomach, pumping food inside it. I looked at her, horrified.

-"It's the only way to feed her" - Charlie said – "She refuses to eat and vomits if we feed her while being conscious. She has been in a coma for 3 days... we can´t wake her up..." - His voice broke.

-"I'm here now" - I answered with a hoarse voice. Rationally I knew that my imprint would respond to my presence, just like I already felt better being by her side, in physical contact. The wolf was about to begin to purr of content.

And he would have, if he had not been so damn terrified of losing his Bella.

oooOooo

I spent the whole afternoon in the hospital with Bella, but at night there was only one companion allowed in the room. I tried to argue that it should be me, but Charlie shut me up with a couple of dry phrases, so Sam dragged me out of the hospital so the Rez doctor could check me out.

I accepted reluctantly. I didn´t felt physically able to separate myself far from Bella again, but the combination of the Alpha order plus my own guilt for all the problems I had caused, made me obey.

Collin's father was the Rez doctor, and he ran the small clinic. In truth, Collin Sr. is a male nurse, but since no doctor can approach the wolves of The Reserve, he has become our unofficial doctor, mixing Western medicine with our ancestral traditions. Sue Clearwater helped him with the task.

They were both waiting for me when Sam and I arrived.

Sue hugged me affectionately, kissed my two cheeks and then slapped me, hard.

-"Don't do it again Paul, we love you, but I will not allow you to keep acting like an idiot. You hurt that girl again and I'm going to whip your ass!" - She threatened.

-"Get in line, Sue" - I said very seriously – "There are lots of people aiming at my butt at the moment".

-"Come inside Paul, let's check you out" - Said Collin Senior, trying to speed things up.

After a thorough examination they determined that he had lost thirty pounds, that I was dehydrated, and that I needed food and vitamins urgently or I risked permanent (Or as permanent as it can be for a wolf) liver damage, among other things.

The cure for everything was basically rest and Bella ... I didn´t need anything else.

oooOooo

I returned to the hospital as soon as they finished with the exams. Although Charlie would not allow me to enter into the room, I felt calmer knowing that she was only a few yards away.

I spent the night in an uncomfortable chair, but I didn´t care. I couldn´t sleep anyway...

The next day Charlie went home to take a shower and to get a change clothes; he threatened me for a good 10 minutes before leaving, and finally I could be with my princess all alone... I saw her so goddamn vulnerable, so sick, so fragile... and all because of me...

I began to talk to her, to tell her the story of my life, to explain the reasons for my abandonment, of what I had suffered without her... Clinging to her hand I spoke to her and I cried ... Holy Shit! I´m such a pussy! I had cried more these days than in all the rest of my live!

Suddenly I felt a small contraction in the muscles of her fingers ... I raised my face to her and I could see her open her eyes, slightly out of focus. Then she looked me in the eye, smiled languidly, and went back to unconsciousness before I could say anything, before I could beg her for forgiveness or tell her that I love her.

oooOooo

The news that Bella had awakened flew through The Reservation. Charlie and the rest of the pack crammed into a small room. We all wanted to be there when my princess woke up again. But the hours passed and nothing changed. Frustration started to grow and Charlie suddenly rebuked me.

-"You're sure of what you saw, boy? That you didn´t imagine her opening her eyes?"

-"Of course I'm sure!" - I defended myself.

-Calm down, Paul, Charlie has the right to ask - Sam interjected, touching my arm.

-"Sorry..." - I said unwillingly, but was interrupted by Charlie who focused on Bella.

-"Bells, Bells, come back!" - He pleaded, and we could see that the fingers of Bella's closest hand were moving slightly.

-"Mmmmmh" - She moaned.

-"Bella... my baby girl" - Charlie sobbed in relief. I couldn't contain myself, and tears rolled down my cheek... And then we saw her open her beautiful eyes, totally out of focus. She blinked several times and said

-"Daaa… ad…" -With a hoarse voice.

-"Bella, stay with us... I need you so much, my baby, my girl..." –Begged Charlie, crying openly.

But nobody would dare to call him unmanly.

-"Do… Don´t… Cry" – She said, frowning.

-"Princess I'm sorry..." - I said, unable to hold myself any longer.

-"Pau... ul?" - She whispered, searching for me with her eyes. She recognized me! But then she frowned, looking pissed, and said – "What... happen to you? Are you sick?"

Around me several people erupted in laughter.

-"Bella, you just woke up from a deep coma and wonder if Paul looks sick?" – Asked Jacob, probably bothered because she cared about me. And I do not blame him.

-"Jake! Is just that... Paul... thinner..." - And then she turned on the waterworks.

 _Shit, princess, don´t cry!_

Fuck, it hurt!

The wolf wanted to drop to the floor and wait for the sweet relief of death.

-"Paul, you better get out" - Said Charlie – "You're bothering her..."

-"Don´t!" - She said stretching her fingertips towards me.

-"No!" - I exclaimed furiously, about to transform myself right there, in the hospital - "I'm not going to leave again, Charlie, I thought that was already clear to you. Bella needs me!" – I said.

-"Bella is like this because of you!" - Charlie reproached me.

-"Don´t fight!" - Said Bella, now sobbing.

-"Bella... Princess forgive me... Never again, never again" - I repeated over and over, needing her to forgive me, right then and there...

-"No more slutty blondes?" – She asked, timidly.

Clau? Does she think that I'm still with Clau? That I can have someone else in my life ever again?

-"Nobody else, never again..." - I said honestly – "I have so much to explain to you princess... So much to compensate... But now I need you to do something for me".

-"Mmmmmmh?" - He muttered, frowning.

-"I need you to eat... a little? Can you do it? For me?" – I asked

-"With a... condition" – She said studying me.

-"Whatever you want!" - I said, squeezing her hand tightly.

-"You... eat with me... very thin..." -She whispered, as if talking was a huge effort. Maybe in her condition he was...

-"What do you want? Whatever you want... I'm so sorry..." - I said crying even more, this time of relief. She would eat... she cared about me... she did not hate me, even if I deserved it.

-"Shhhhh... it's fine... everything's fine..." -She consoled me by caressing my hand with her little fingers.

-"Don't comfort me Isabella! I should be comforting you! Compensating to you!" - I said exasperated by her kindness.

-"And you're going to, boy... don´t doubt it" - Charlie growled.

-"Milky Way..." - She said immediately.

-"What?" - Charlie asked.

-"She wants a bar of Milky Way ... Her favorite treat" - Said Jacob leaving the room quickly.

While we waited, I caressed Bella´s face and hands, and picked up her tears before they fell, wetting the pillow.

A few minutes later Jake returned with several chocolate bars on his arms.

-"Do you want me to help you?" - I offered while taking off the wrapper of the first bar. She received it, studied it, and nibbled the tip, taking out a tiny piece.

-"More!" – I demanded putting the bar against her lips. But she shook her head.

-"Now you" - She said. I shook my head but bit the bar, showing her how it is done.

-"Now?" -I asked.

And she nodded.

And that's how we both went back to eat for the first time in three weeks...

There was still a lot to talk about, a lot to discuss and a lot to resolve. But one thing was clear: Whatever we do, we will be together. I will not turn away from her side again.

 **Did Paul suffered enough? Do we forgive him? How about Charlie as a father-in-law?**

 **This story continues, and eventually even have some Cullens!**

 **I hope you like it!**


	9. Chapter 9: You don t own me

**Thanks to eeeeveryone for their favs and reviews, as I already told you, every email or message is a smile on my face.**

 **I hope you enjoy this short chapter that brings us a new change of direction.**

 **Love,**

 **A.**

 **Capítulo 9**

You're packing a suitcase for a place none of us has been  
A place that has to be believed to be seen  
You could have flown away  
A singing bird in an open cage  
Who will only fly, only fly for freedom  
Walk on, walk on  
What you've got they can't deny it  
Can't sell it, or buy it  
Walk on, walk on  
Stay safe tonight  
And I know it aches  
And your heart it breaks  
And you can only take so much  
Walk on, walk on

 _Walk on / U2_

 **Bella POV**

My recovery was slow ... my body didn´t have the same regeneration capacities as Paul´s, so I had to stay in the hospital for 5 more days until I was finally discharged. Paul was by my side every minute possible, especially when it was time to feed me. Emily and Sue Clearwater were devoted to bring me exquisite meals that they took turns to prepare, so I had lunch time alone with Paul (Charlie had returned to work) and later we had dinner (Charlie, Paul and me) as a family.

I found it hard to believe that Charlie was aware of the wolves in La Push and the Cullens as vampires, but apparently Sam had consulted the council and they had agreed that Charlie deserved to know the cause of my mysterious illness and possible death: That Paul had imprinted on me.

But it wasn´t the supernatural part that freak him out as much as to assume that his only daughter belonged to a werewolf forever! I mean… it was bananas even for me…! Being imprinted was the last thing I needed, and Paul had thought the same at the time, but unlike him, I didn´t tried to fight against my new feelings, and instead I embraced them with a passion. I decided that if the Universe picked that man among millions and millions of options, then maybe Paul was the one for me... Maybe I should give him a chance, after all who the hell was I to contradict it?

I loved Paul, Paul loved me, and it was physically impossible to separate us now that we both accepted the bond as eternal and irrevocable... He would never leave me again... And I would never go through what I had suffered because of Edward´s and Paul´s abandonment.

oooOooo

Paul spent the first 3 days of our reunion asking for forgiveness and explaining why he had acted as he had. I obviously didn´t share his views, but I couldn´t help but appreciate his honesty and concern for my well-being.

On Wednesday morning I was discharged, and Paul, Jake and Charlie fought for the "privilege" of pushing my wheelchair, until Paul got bored of arguing and grabbed me in his arms and took me to the parking lot to get on the seat of the passenger of my truck.

Charlie and Jacob followed us in Charlie's patrol evidently pissed off, but nobody dared to fight with Paul in my presence, because my instinct of protection woke up and defended him like a lioness (not that he needed it, Paul had the temper of a thousand demons with everyone but me).

When Charlie got home, he parked and opened the door, so I didn´t get cold. With the defenses so low, the last thing I needed was temperature changes.

Paul again took me in his arms and walk directly into the house placing me in the rocking chair next to the fireplace in the living room. He covered me with a blanket and sat peacefully at my feet.

-"Do you need something princess? Tea, coffee, a Pop Tart... Milky Way maybe?" - He asked.

-"You´re trying to get me fat?" - I said half-jokingly.

-"Yep ... I have almost regained my normal weight, but you need at least twenty extra pounds to be healthy again" – He said.

-"I know ..." - I said feeling self-conscious for being so extremely thin... I looked like an anorexic, but the truth is that my body had simply decided to die without Paul by my side, no matter how crazy that sounded... – "Now that you are with me I will gain weight in no time... soon you're going to be complaining about why my ass is too fat".

-"I'm never going to complain about having more of you to caress - He said lowly, and smiled that sexy smile of his".

Charlie rasped, uncomfortable, while Jake looked at us with a deep frown. Neither of them liked anything about my relationship with Paul, but there was nothing neither of them could do, because the imprint is an unbreakable bond, (as we had already shown), so neither of them would try to oppose it, or we would risk new episodes of "Bella begins to die".

I supposed (wrongly) that Charlie had assumed Paul as a necessary evil, but he didn´t wasted the opportunity to threaten him with torture, death and missing body parts. Jake intervened in these conversations to offer his help with the secret burials of the leftovers of the corps. Aggh, men!

-"You don´t have to go back to work?" - I asked Charlie as I stroked Paul's hair with the tips of my fingers. Soon and to my delight, Paul began to purr, and Jake looked at us like he was about to throw up on the old carpet.

-"I can take the day off" - Said Charlie with little desire to leave us alone.

-"It is not necessary, Paul can take care of me" - I answered.

-"That's what I'm afraid of" - Charlie growled.

-"Dad!" - I rebuked him while blushing, already fed up with his constant attacks on Paul.

-"Don´t worry Charlie, I'm going to be careful to keep things decent" - Jacob interjected.

I couldn´t suppress a smile at the thought of Jake as the guardian of the morals and good manners

-"Good Jake, do not lose sight of them. There is money near the microwave, ask for a pizza or whatever you want for lunch. Bella, at night we'll eat anything that Sue prepares for us, so I don´t want you to cook or make unnecessary efforts, remember you're convalescent" – Instructed Charlie.

-"I know dad ..." - I said in a bored tone – "Now, you have a good day and don´t worry, I'll be well taken care of".

-"Yes, of course, for two werewolves" - He mumbled, heading for the door. Once he was gone Jake asked

-"What do you want to do, Bells?"

-"I don´t know ... how about a movie?" - I thought thinking of a neutral scene while Paul continued to purr at my feet, totally indifferent to Jake's plans.

-"Perfect, what?" - Jake asked with false enthusiasm.

\- "You choose... the DVD box is in the hole under the staircase..." - I gestured.

-"Paul" - I whispered very low when Jake buried his nose in the box. When Paul turned to look at me, I assaulted him with a kiss on the lips, sucking his lower lip and running it with my tongue... Pure experimentation, zero technique… Mmmmmh... So good…

He responded immediately taking control, but his kisses were sweet and tender, infinitely loving and delicate in consideration of my weak state of health.

-"Hey! Enough of that!" - Jake demanded, with a lot of movies in his arms.

-"I'm sorry" - I muttered, embarrassed that I had been the one inciting the kiss.

-"Fuck you!" - Responded Paul with his eyes closed, while kissing me on the lips once more time, just to further piss Jake off.

-"What movies did you choose?" - I asked when Paul released my lips now swollen and tingling.

-"Blade I, II and III; Rocky I, II, III and IV; X Men I, II and III; Spiderman I, II and III ... I want a marathon of some movie franchise, you can choose the theme..." - Said Jake.

-"Bella?" - Asked Paul, giving me the choice.

-"I've had enough of the supernatural ... I vote for Rocky! Besides, I like Ivan Drago" - (I've always had something for the Russians, and Ivan Drago is my favorite Russian).

Two grunts retorted my answer.

-"Hey, he's the best!" - I defended myself- _"I can not be beaten. I defeat all men. Someday I will beat champion. And if he dies, he dies"._ I quoted in my worst and fakest Russian accent – _"_ That sounds like a werewolf speech to me" - I teased.

-"Well, I like Stallone´s wife" - Responded Paul, obviously trying to make me jealous.

-"You´re referring to Brigitte Nielsen right? Drago´s wife in the movie? She was beautiful, I give you that, but I'm sorry baby, she´s a super mega skank, and if you ever do it with her, then your thingy will fall down and die and it will never come near me" – I laughed.

-"Ok then..." – He said, easily – "I'll spend my life conforming just with you ... over and over and over again" – He added kissing my hands ... Mmmmmh... He's so sexy! I couldn´t wait to be alone with my Paul, although Jake and Charlie wouldn´t make things easy for us.

-"Hey, I told you, enough of those things you two! Bella needs to rest!" – Grunted Jake.

-"It's okay Jake, we´ll behave, I'm sorry ..." - I said, determined not to make things more trying for Jake.

We watched the first two Rocky movies and then we stopped for lunch. We ordered 3 family pizzas: Paul and Jake dispatched one each and the remains of mine. I only ate 3 pieces and I was so satisfied that I thought I would puke, but Paul wouldn´t let me complain again about my lack of appetite.

Then we saw the next two movies and I fell asleep in Paul's arms. By the time I woke Charlie was home and Jake had gone to his.

Charlie was setting the table to serve the meatloaf that Sue sent us.

-"Dad…" - I said all groggy for the nap – "There's something we haven´t discussed ..." - I sighed as I sat heavily at the table. I didn´t want to ruin dinner, but the sooner I took it out of my chest, the better.

–"Tell me Bells" – He said looking at me seriously.

-"Paul... he needs to sleep in the house... He can´t be separated from me and you´ll not expect him to sleep outside..." - I argued.

-"Why should he sleep here? Don´t you have a house in The Reservation, boy?"

-"Yes sir" - Paul replied, trying to stay calm for my sake – "But the imprint doesn´t allow me to leave Bella while she is not fully recovered... It's instinctive… If it bothers you that I stay inside I can sleep in the forest in the form of a wolf, it's not as if I have not done it before..." – He offered.

-"No way!" - I defended him – "If Paul sleeps in the forest, I´ll go to sleep with him!"

-"Isabella Marie, I forbid you!" - Charlie shouted, losing his patience completely.

-"Dad, I am 18 years old and you can´t forbid me!"

-"I can while you live under this roof! You're not going to sleep with this boy, he's not good enough for you! Don´t you know about the filthy reputation he has?" - Charlie exploded, giving me a very low blow.

-"Then that´s it? Your last word?" - I asked defiantly.

-"That's right" - Charlie proclaimed, folding his arms.

In truth, I think it was more a battle of wills, a strong bluff, than anything serious, but we both though that the other would surrender, and we both were wrong.

-"Fine!" - I yelled.

-"Fine!" - He shouted. I left the table furious, and went up to my room slamming the door behind me. Frenetically, gasping and shaking, I took an expandable canvas bag from my closet, and opened it to its maximum capacity, systematically emptying the drawers of my underwear, shirts, pants, etc. and filling the bag.

Then, I took the bag and opening the window, I threw it into the garden. Next, I grabbed my backpack and I put in it all my school books and added my laptop, the chargers, and my cell phone, besides some documents and my vitamins, and putting it on my right shoulder I left the room walking decidedly towards the living room, where Paul was anxiously waiting for me next to the main door.

-"Bella what are you doing?" - Charlie asked, scared, I think.

-"I'm leaving!" - I shrieked, and taking Paul's hand, I directed him so we headed to my truck. Paul saw immediately my canvas bag on the grass and threw it on the back of the truck, and then he opened the passenger door for me. I was clearly too angry to drive.

Once we were on the road, suddenly the anger left me and gave way to the grief... And I broke down crying feeling miserable and alone. I had acted on impulse and now I realized that I really didn´t have anywhere to go. I never even asked Paul if it would be okay if I stayed at his house for a while, and our relationship was too new, we hadn´t even had sex and I was already moving in with him, uninvited? What kind of lunatic would Paul think I am?

But when he saw me crying, Paul silently parked the truck on the side of the road and took me in his arms, letting me unload all my grief and shame on his strong chest.

-"I ... I'm sorry ..." - I sobbed – "I shouldn´t have acted like that, and even less without asking you... But I just… I hate to see Charlie treating you like that...! I ... Can I stay with you for one night? Or two? Maybe Jacob..." - I began to make plans out loud. Jake would help me, he always rescued me.

-"Shut up, princess" - Paul said firmly – "You're mine and you were going to move in with me anyways, so what´s the matter if it's a couple of months earlier? Now stop crying and let's celebrate that from today on we are officially going to live in sin!"

-"You really don´t care?" - I asked hopefully... I would love to always be with Paul, just as Emily was always with Sam.

-"Of course I care!" - He said, seriously. My soul went to the floor again – "I'm going to live with the woman I love, I'm happy!"

-"Oh Paul!" - I exclaimed cheerfully – "I love you, you´ll never regret it! Never, never!"

-"Of course I won´t regret it... You are my woman, and I need you with me, ideally in The Reservation. Now dry those tears and give me a kiss" - He said with a sweet smile. I couldn´t resist him and I kissed him with everything I had.

When we got to Paul's house, he went to take my bag with my clothes, and I took the things from the school, but suddenly Paul grabbed me in his arms to cross the threshold. He kissed me softly on the lips and with a smile able to illuminate the room, he told me.

-"Welcome to your castle, princess".

 **How will that cohabitation result?**


	10. Chapter 10: Just some groceries

**Hello everyone! On the last chapter many were angry with Bella (with me, really) for the way she acted towards Charlie. Sorry, I didn´t liked that argument either, but:**

 **1.- Bella is a teenager and it is natural that she reveals herself against her father's authority.**

 **2.- The imprint activated her protective instincts. If Paul is attacked she reacts without thinking on the consequences.**

 **3.- I needed to get her out of her father's house so the story would advance in the direction I want.**

 **I hope you understand...**

 **Thank you all for your comments and favs. Tell me what you expect from this story to see if we agree or if you can give me new ideas to add.**

 **That would be all for now.**

 **Love,**

 **A.**

 **Chapter 10**

Forgive me  
Is all that you can't say  
Years gone by and still  
Words don't come easily  
Like forgive me  
Forgive me  
But you can say baby  
Baby can I hold you tonight  
Maybe if I'd told you the right words  
At the right time  
You'd be mine

 _Sorry / Tracy Chapman_

 **Paul POV**

-"Welcome to your castle, princess" - I said with a radiant smile. I was truly happy to have her with me, regardless of the circumstances, although the less selfish side of me was still bothering me...

I _knew_ that what had just happened had been managed poorly… That wasn´t the right way to carry things with Charlie.

But I swear it for the paint job of my car, that I tried to be likeable for days, and my father-in-law didn´t make things easy for me! He threatened me constantly and he reminded me all the time that I'm not good enough for his daughter... As if I didn´t already know... And on top of that, he allied with Jacob in order to get me pissed, in the hope that I lose control and that that would cause an argument with Bella.

oooOooo

So now, minutes after entering the house, while Bella was digging in her purse, I was dying of plain and simple shame. Shame, because for the first time in ages I was really looking at my surroundings, at the state of my house.

I had thrown away all the furniture in the house because they reminded me of the old man, which left me with only one old and horrendous sofa that looked like a rhinoceros that had died of a rare skin disease. Apart from that, a battered coffee table, and a bed on my/our bedroom.

Nothing else.

That's why the word "castle" was enormously ironic.

But Bella didn´t acknowledged directly my change of mood, she just came closer, kissed me softly on the lips, and then standing on her tiptoes, she kissed me on the neck. Then she released me and went to the kitchen and commented

-"Paul, we have nothing to eat... We have to go to the supermarket today..."

-"If you are too tired, can we go eat at Emily's house and tomorrow morning we go shopping?" - I asked without really knowing the new rules or what to do with myself now that we would live together.

Could I give her the life she desired? Could I make her happy living this simple life with me after the luxury the bloodsuckers provided her? The insecurities where driving me crazy.

-"No Paul, it's not polite to take advantage of Emily... I think we should make a list and go shopping immediately" – She said smiling brightly, but then frowned and said – "Paul... how are we going to divide the bills?"

-"What? Divide? Divide what? You are mine and I take charge. There´s nothing to divide" - I affirmed. It was really that simple, It's not that it took a lot of money to feed Bella, she ate like a canary...

-"Stop your chauvinistic brain right there, things don´t work that way!" - She said defiantly, crossing her thin arms.

-"That's exactly how they work! Emily doesn´t work and Sam takes care of the expenses. In addition to our personal income, the council assigns to the pack a fair amount of food money, because the wolves eat for 3 or 4 people... There is no need to worry about that item".

-"But I work part-time and I like to do it!" - She complained, frustrated.

-"And you can work as much as you want, but that's your money. There are not many things to pay Bella around here anyways, only the electricity. The house is mine, the water is from The Reservation, and the food is paid by the Council... All we need is to get rid of that horrible sofa and go take a walk around IKEA this weekend... Do you like the idea?" – I proposed.

-"Can I buy curtains?" – She asked after a moment of reflection.

"-You can buy whatever you want, I have some money saved and it should be enough to furnish the house..." – I said. It really wasn´t much, but in IKEA was a lot.

-"No! I'm asking you if _I_ can buy curtains for the house" - She said, pouting.

-"You can buy curtains for our house if that's what you want to do with your money... But in the case of the furniture, I'll pay for them as long as you choose every piece" -I tried to negotiate.

-"Paaaaul!" - She moaned, exasperated.

-"I was the one who destroyed the furniture that was here before, so it's only fair that I replace them" – I argued.

-"Then can I buy seeds? I would like to plant flowers... And an herb garden! Can I Paul?" – She got enthused again, jumping excited, like a little girl.

-"Whatever you want princess. I'm going to ask the pack to come on Saturday to help us repair the roof and paint the rooms. On Sunday we can go buy the furniture, and on Monday you will continue going to school, as the good little girl that you are" - I said smiling at the thought that my woman would go to school from Monday to Friday – "Do you wear a uniform?" – I asked – "I'm dying to see you with one of those pleated skirts and two pigtails" - I said imagining her punishment for being a bad, bad girl... The wolf purred and agreed with me...

-"Paul!" - She blushed violently and hit me on the arm, sinking her face into my chest. I hugged her as hard as her small, thin body could hold, and then I bent down, took her chin between my thumb and forefinger, and kissed her passionately.

-"Well, are you wearing a uniform or not?" - I asked smiling suggestively.

-"No, you perv, it's a public school, not a Catholic school!" - She exclaimed.

-"Pity..." - I made a pout – "But would you wear a uniform for me sometime?"

-"Mmmh ... Maybe ..." – She said, getting even redder, and surprising me with her courage. I loved Bella however I can get her, but this adventurous Bella? Mmmmmmh...

-"Ok princess, let's go buy some food before I put you back on the counter of the kitchen and you become dinner" - I said half-jokingly, half seriously, imagining a Bella buffet... what would I eat first? Shiiiiit!

-"Let's go then" - She said, holding out her tiny hand towards me.

We went to the supermarket in his truck because we didn´t know how much food we would need to buy, and the back of the truck gave us flexibility to carry one bag or many. Also because Bella loved that huge piece of junk and insisted on driving it, and I love Bella, and because apparently I gave her my balls in a gift bag the day I met her.

Once on the store, each of us took a cart and we separated carrying half of the list. She went in search of cleaning supplies and bathroom articles, and I went in search of meat. Piles of meat.

We would meet in the noodles aisle.

I reached the butcher's section and fill my cart with several pieces of frozen chicken, steaks, ground beef and pork chops. Then I went to the carving section to order a few pounds of ham and cheese, and finally I went through the eggs and threw a box of 30 into the car.

Finally I went to look for Bella, and I found her easily, standing next to the tomato sauces, and talking to a girl who looked vaguely familiar to me... No… It wouldn't be... No, surely not ...Fate can´t be so cruel... Right? Mother fucking bitch and the whore who bore her! I shit on my grandfather's grave if this isn´t Jessica – cum-bucket - Stanley!

I couldn't turn around without being noticed, so I went to them pretending to be calm, and ignoring Jessica I hugged Bella, kissing her crown.

-"Hey princess" - I greeted her and she relaxed instinctually into my embrace. I expected Jessica to be a semi decent human being and to understand the message that I was with Bella now, and keep her mouth shut. But of course she wouldn't, she hates me… And I´m a fucking idiot for expecting something different.

-"Paul, this is Jessica Stanley" - Bella said sweetly – "We are partners in school".

-"Oh! No need for presentations!" – The skank replied – "Hello Pauly, why didn´t you call me after the last time?" - Jessica's evil answered caused Bella's total stiffness.

-"You know each other?" - She asked in a choked voice, clearly knowing the answer.

-"Oh yes, perfectly well" - Jessica said, with a suggestive smile that left no doubt as to how well did we knew each other. I wondered how drunk I would I have to be to mess around with such a disgusting tramp.

-"Oh!" - Said Bella.

-"Well Pauly" – Jessica looked at her cell phone – "Lauren is looking for me, give me a call one of these days, Lauren and I were commenting how much we miss you..." – Shit-Shit- Shit-Shit- Shit-Shit! – "Bella I'm glad you're better and you've forgotten Edward Cullen, I´m confident you´ll recover completely, and I hope you have a good time with our Pauly, he really knows how to make a girl forget her sorrows" - She said all that with a brilliant smile plastered on her face, while her words distilled poison. Then she waved her hand and leave swaying her hips without waiting for an answer.

-"Jessica?" - Bella whispered without looking at me – " _And_ Lauren? Is there someone in this goddamn town that you have _not_ fucked yet, except for me?" – She surprise me with her anger and her cussing at first, but I got dragged back into reality when her voice broke at the end. However, she didn´t let her tears roll down her cheeks. I guess she didn´t want to risk having the pair of twisted bitches to know how much she had been affected by Jessica´s words.

-"Princess I'm sorry... The last thing I wanted was to meet any of them... They are my past, you are my future..." - I said pathetically, trying to embrace her.

-Don´t touch me Paul... Just... Don´t touch me - She said stiffly, and before I could react, she went to the register, left the cart for me to take care of paying, and abandoned the supermarket with her back stiff and her eyes so sad, that appeared to be looking beyond the parking lot.

At her future with a man like me perhaps.

A promiscuous sack of shit.

Nothing I could say would save me, because no matter what people told her, it was possible true.

Charlie knew it.

And I took her daughter away from him.

oooOooo

By the time I had finished paying and packing the bags, I left the supermarket to find that my woman, my imprint, had left me alone with all the purchases, in the dark and in the rain...

I took my cell phone out of my jeans pocket and called Sam.

-Sam I need your help ... - I began without knowing what so say.

-I know, Bella called Emily. She was crying and is on her way here. Where are you? –He asked.

oooOooo

By the time Sam arrived to pick me up, 45 minutes later, I was literally desperate.

My wolf wanted to take control of my body and run to her.

The human was totally and absolutely humiliated by the performance of my princess dumping me on a dark and wet parking lot to rot.

And then there´s that detail about my newly found consciousness and my awareness of the mistakes I made in the past.

Fuck! Sex with Jessica and Lauren had not even been that good!

Besides, if you are drunk it doesn't count, right…?

Or _didn´t_ count.

Now everything matters because _she_ exists.

oooOooo

We arrived at Emily's house and I jumped from Sam's truck to the door.

-"Bella! Princess!" - I shouted into the kitchen.

-"She's in the bathroom Paul, she doesn´t want to see you" - Emily said, looking at me with something that looks like pity. Not a good sign.

-"But I didn´t do anything! We just ran into that slut and..."

-"You didn´t do anything _today"_ \- Emily said – "But you've spent your life from bed to bed and from party to party and Bella has barely been kissed by a guy before you... how do you think she should feel?"

-"But there's nothing I can do about it! I have not been with anyone since the imprint! Not even Claudia, that was a hoax!" - I defended myself.

-"I know sweetie, but you have to give her time to process things... Before today, your conquests were for her a vague concept, but now they have a first and last name, and it is precisely the name of the girls who have made their life impossible in school..." - Explained Emily.

-"Wait… What? What do they…? What have they done to Isabella?" - I asked, disturbed. Trembling, I felt the temperature rise through my spine, until…

-"Paul" - The Alpha shouted - "Control yourself!"

-"Shit Sam... Bella hates me... Again... What am I going to do? - I said falling on my knees and holding my face in my hands to contain the tears of helplessness that filled my eyes and burned my eyelids when I tried to hold them in. I have never felt so helpless.

-"Emily is right, you know? Give her time" - Said Sam – "She loves you and she can´t leave you… Anyways, none of this is easy for Bella, just remember that lest than a week ago she was dying..."

-"I love her Sam... I love her so much... She´s so good for me… I would give everything to erase my fucking past... to start from scratch, clean for her, but I can´t! "- I confess desperate.

-"I know Paul, I know..." -Said Sam patting my back. He probably felt the same thing when he met Emily, but for different reasons… He would erase Leah if he could.

-"Let's go home, Paul... We have a lot to talk about" - Said a sweet voice from the stairwell. Bella had been listening? Thank God she still speaks to me!

oooOooo

That night Bella and I talked until almost dawn. I confessed all my adventures and we cried together, she in pain and I in repentance… It was a slow, tense and painful process, and there were moments when Bella was about to send me to hell and others in which she forgave me with kisses and caresses... We both ended emotionally exhausted, but at least we gave ourselves the opportunity for a new beginning, with no secrets, and no lies.

We agreed that we would both go to the Reservation´s polyclinic after school, she to get contraceptives, and I would do blood tests to check that I didn´t have any STDs contracted in one of my adventures.

Happily I always used condoms, and besides, the lupine gene gave me immunity to most human diseases ... Although we didn´t know if there was a possibility that I was the carrier of something ... better to be safe, the last thing I would do would be to risk my Bella.

oooOooo

Luckily all my tests results arrived fast, because my blood couldn´t be around to be examined by just anyone, so I learned very quickly that I was clean of all kinds of illness... Bella was examined by Sue and she prescribed her the pill during the first month, until we had sex, and then to switch to the ring, which was apparently safer in her case... We didn´t need to aggravate our situation with pups, no matter how much the wolf demanded them NOW.

oooOooo

Sam, Jacob and the boys arrived early Saturday to help with the painting of the house. Bella and I took our little furniture to the garden and papered the floor of the house with old newspapers the day before. Emily, Kim and Bella set about cooking a delicious lunch while the pack painted and repaired my rusty house. In a few hours the result was impressive. Nothing reminded me of the old man anymore. The exterior had been varnished, the door and window frames had been painted moss green, and the interior had been painted a neutral cream color. It was a blank canvas for Bella to decorate at will ... That night we slept in Emily's house, since ours smelled of paint, and after a noisy and long breakfast with the whole pack, we went to Seattle to buy our furniture, curtains, and the seeds of flowers and herbs that Bella wanted to plant in the garden. That first week had been fucking complicated, but we survived it and we became stronger because of it. At the end, I still had my princess with me.

 **So what do you think? I bet your sewer minds expected a lemon in this chapter! Hehehehehe, patience my friends, things cannot be so simple! As you can see, coexistence changes relationships with a new set of responsibilities.**

 **Comments please!?**


	11. Chapter 11: Ikea

**Paul's lemonade! For all those who demand my head every time I leave them with the desire.**

 **I warn you that I can be pretty graphic, so those who are not comfortable with sex scenes they shouldn't read the end of the chapter... (And the beginning of next, hehehehe).**

 **Max KaDaR suggested to me to show you the houses, cars, and the furniture bought in the trip to Seattle, so you can find them in "Be mine, Extras" in my blog and in my Facebook album of this fic. The name is "Asallam Fic" and I´ll be delighted to accept new friendships.**

 **I hope you like the chapter, enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 11**

Yeah!  
Come on, come on, come on  
Come on now touch me, baby  
Can't you see that I am not afraid?  
What was that promise that you made?  
Why won't you tell me what she said?  
What was that promise that you made?  
Now, I'm gonna love you  
Till the heavens stop the rain  
I'm gonna love you  
Till the stars fall from the sky for you and I

 _Touch me baby / The Doors_

 **Bella POV**

I woke up on Sunday morning, tired and a little sore. This had been an exhausting week and my body still wasn´t fully recovered from the near death experience...

Paul was by my side, awake, and his face was buried in my stomach sniffing my navel.

-"What are you doing?" - I asked sleepily.

-"I´m smelling you..." – He responded.

-"And that's not weird because..." - I said stretching myself – "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmh…"

-"Because I'm a wolf" - He said, and came up sniffing from my navel to my neck through the center of my chest.

-"I also want to smell you ..." - I said clinging to his hair to expose his neck – "Mmmmmh... musk, pine, rain ... You smell like a man ... I like it" - I said, and licked his neck, savoring his skin. He grunted and turned me on the bed to stay on top of me, stalking, dangerous.

-"Paul! Bella! Breakfast is ready!" - Emily yelled, knocking on the door. I laughed out loud, but Paul let loose a string of curses and pinned me to the mattress.

-"Where do you think you're going, princess?" - He said nibbling my ear... I loved it when I did that!

-"Breakfast... Emily... Pack..." – I moaned. Ow...! Why weren´t we at home? Sure the intoxication by paint fumes couldn´t be so bad...

-"Paul! Keep it in your pants and leave Bella alone! The Pack is waiting!" - Sam shouted.

-"Fucking son of a bitch, heck, nobody interrupts him..." - Paul began to curse at Sam.

-"Paul, now!" -I said embarrassed, knowing that The Pack would be listening.

-"Ok, ok ... Get up. Take a shower first, princess" – He said freeing me

-"Thank you, and behave yourself" - I said getting up and giving him a kiss on the cheek as I passed by.

My shower was short and while I washed my hair I remembered Charlie with a twinge of regret. I shouldn´t have left things this way between us, but I couldn´t let him treat Paul like that... I would let a few days pass before going to talk to him and try to fix things... But I wouldn´t go back with him. Paul is now my life and that is irrevocable.

I dressed simply, with jeans, a T-shirt and my Converse sneakers. I brushed my hair and left it damp. It would dry during breakfast.

Jake was in the kitchen when I went over to say hello to Emily. We were not in very good relations since I decided to leave Charlie's house.

-"Good morning Emily, good morning Jake" - I greeted.

-"Hi Bella, did you sleep well?" - Asked Emily.

-"Yes, thanks ..." - I said looking at Jacob who was toasting bread to take to the table – "Jake..." - I began.

-"Not now, Bella. Let's talk, but not here and not now" - Ah! Goddammit! I thought that after helping us to paint the house, Jake's attitude towards us would have changed... That he would have understood that we are happy...

-"Ok ..." - I said bringing the teapot to the table and starting to pour water into the cups. Each of the wolves lunged for the table when Jake arrived with the bread while Emily carried a platter of scrambled eggs with tomato and another platter of scrambled eggs with ham. My wolf sat me on his knee when I left the teapot on the table and he didn´t allow me to move until he finished our breakfast a long time later. Then Sam handed us the keys of his truck for our trip to Seattle. Paul claimed that my truck wouldn´t resist the trip and I couldn´t honestly refute... We needed a truck to bring back the furniture we would buy, but it wouldn´t be mine.

Our trip to Seattle took three hours and we arrived at Ikea with Paul complaining that he was dying of hunger. We decided to eat at the restaurant the special of the day, meatballs with mashed potatoes and ice cream for dessert. Then, with a full stomach, we enter the store to buy. I wanted simple and cheap furniture, nothing very sophisticated, so we decided on a comfortable gray L-shaped sofa, a white bookshelf, a white coffee table, a desk / bookcase in white with black, and a colorful carpet. I also bought a set of embroidered curtains and lots of colorful cushions to brighten the space, a lamp and an abstract painting in shades of green. Besides, I bought several indoor plants to put in the living / study and aromatic herbs seeds for my garden. I also bought seeds of various types of flowers for my future planters. Happy with our purchases, we went to the cafeteria for a coffee and we talked about our plans. Suddenly something occurred to me that had intrigued me for a long time, and I asked

-"Paul... why do you insist in calling me "princess" all the time"?

-"You do not like it?" - He asked, evading the answer.

-"Yes, I like it, but at first I thought you called me that to be contemptuous, but now I know that's not the case ... Explain me" - I asked.

-"It's silly, you're going to laugh at me..." -He said embarrassed.

-"I promise you I will not" - I said intrigued.

-"Well... What happened is that... The first time I saw you with Jacob in The Reservation you reminded me of Snow White, with your skin so pale, and your dark hair, and you were wearing a blue top... it's stupid, I know..." –He said lowering his eyes.

-"Is not stupid!" - I defended him – "It's sweet... I love that you like Snow White! And I love you, Paul... Please, never be ashamed to tell me the truth..." – I said sweetly; although I died of laughter in my interior, I found it tender on his part to compare me to a Disney princess...

-"I love you princess" – He said relieved.

-"I love you wolf".

oooOooo

Moving things from the truck was easy. Paul simply carried everything with his super strength while I held the door.

We fixed the furniture in a couple of hours and it was fantastic compared to the previous day's disaster. While Paul was assembling the furniture I dedicated myself to hang the curtains, put the plants in their pots, put the covers on the cushions, etc.

I arranged my school stuff in the desk and thought about one of these days maybe I´ll go to Charlie's house to pick up my books to fill the bookshelf. I missed my old classics.

What I made sure of was to organize Paul's books. They were mainly architectural and design books that I wanted to look at in more detail later.

oooOooo

When I finished my part I prepared a simple dinner consisting of steak sandwiches with melted cheese. Paul ate several and purred in approval. That purr produced things in my lower stomach, a sound that for some reason appealed to my wildest side.

After dinner I prepared myself like every day to go to bed, but decided to take a shower in view of all the tasks of the day. I felt a little sweaty and dirty with the dust of the road.

Also, I decided to be foresighted and I shaved my legs. Maybe tonight...

I dried my hair with the blow dryer quickly, letting it fall in disheveled waves down my back, and I put on some shorts and a tight sleeveless shirt. That's the sexiest look I could achieve... At least the shirt had no holes in it.

How can I seduce my wolf? Paul is an experienced man... Too experienced I would say ... And he would expect something more from me ... I got nervous ... I should have done more research on the internet ... In fact, I should get a couple of porn movies to learn how to do it right...

Shit!

I entered the bedroom when I couldn't delay it any longer and there he was, looking like a sex god with his bare chest and wearing only his boxer shorts.

He looked at me and walked slowly towards me. For a moment I wanted to run, his predatory attitude made me feel like the prey, and my instinct told me to escape, but something more primal inside me made me stay. I lowered my eyes and looked at him through my eyelashes biting my lips in nervousness ... Surely, this would be the night... Our night ...

-"What do you pretend by looking all eatable like that, princess?" - He whispered in my ear, surrounding me and positioning himself on my back. With a movement of his pelvis he rubbed his prominent erection against my back – "Do you see what you do to me by looking like you do?"

-"Oh yeah?" -I managed to articulate. My legs started to feel like jelly, but fortunately his arms surrounded my body and he pressed me even more against him.

-"Yes princess... Do you feel how hard you have me? And I can smell that you're the same... are you wet for me?" - He said while nibbling my neck. I felt myself dying a little and rubbed my thighs together, almost unwillingly.

-"Oh! Paul!" – I moaned, embarrassingly. We haven´t done anything yet and he already had me in that state? Great self-control, Bella!

-"What do you want to do, princess? Do you want me to kiss you?" – He insisted.

-"Yes... Yes please" - I said pathetically, but he seemed to like it anyway. Still on my back, he took my chin with one hand and turned my head to find his mouth in a kiss that made me forget the world, my problems and everything except for him.

With his other hand he explored under my shirt until he found my chest. His warm hands sent chills all over my body, and his fingers played with my nipples as his erection continued to press against my back. I felt dizzy, over stimulated and frankly very much aroused, and I couldn´t help but moan and writhe at his touch.

-"Paul... Please..." – I panted.

-"What is it princess? Please what?" – He played innocent.

-"Now... Make love to me Paul, now..." – I said, not above begging.

-"Are you completely sure?" – He looked seriously at my hormone induced drunken stare.

-"Sure" - I said, and I saw myself in his arms, carried to the bed, where he deposited me gently.

Paul proceeded to undress me, and even though I twisted and tried to cover myself, thinking on how thin I was, and in the other girls who had been with him, and in the poor point of comparison that I offered... he didn´t allow it.

\- "None of that princess. You are mine and I will know you completely. No shame with me... You're perfect, you were made for me... there's nothing to fear..." - He said between kisses. His hands explored every inch of my body without respecting any limits or modesty, and he did nothing but make me want him even more.

-"Paul ... undress ... I want to see you" – I asked. I wanted to know what I was dealing with.

-"Mmmmmh ..." - He said and stood up to give me a show of his nudity. Cocky bastard. He is freakishly perfect…

I saw him naked the day we imprinted, but that was from a distance, he wasn´t aroused, and I was too shocked by the fact that he was a werewolf to really pay too much attention to his body. But now? Oh God! It's absolutely amazing... His V from his hips to his sex, his strong and muscular legs, that tight ass!

Oh! I'm so lucky!

-"Princess!" - He pulled me out of the fascination of his body.

-"Mmmmm?" - I said with a dreamy expression.

-"Do you see something that you like?" – He approached.

-"Lots of things..." - I answered with a smile. He loomed to the bed and began to crawl towards me. Then he grabbed me by the ankles and pulled me to him, making me scream in surprise.

And then he kissed the instep of my right foot. He repeated the action with my left foot and was kissing up, caressing and kissing, from one leg to the other, until reaching my thighs, right between my legs. I died of shame, this was too... intimate... I could not visualize receiving oral sex... what if I smelled bad, or I was too wet, or if I tasted strange? Oh, my God!

-"Paul don´t..." I moaned, trembling with desire.

-"Yes princess, I'll taste you... A thousand times... So you better get used to it" - He said, and sank his tongue into me.

-"Oh God Paul!" - I yelled arching my back. His tongue traced my slit from top to bottom, drawing circles around my clitoris but without touching it, driving me crazy and pushing me to the limit in a couple of minutes. His fingers replaced his tongue on my clitoris and his tongue moved towards my center, penetrating me while his other hand caressed my breasts to the rhythm of his licks.

-"Paul... Don´t stop... Don´t stop... I'm going to... Oh, oh, oh... Oooooooooh!" - I moaned, shaken by my orgasm. Paul kept licking until I had calmed down and moved to the night table to look for a condom.

-"Ready princess?" - He asked smiling. I looked at him with dreamy eyes, more than satisfied and ready for anything. I was a little afraid of the pain, but the need was a thousand times stronger.

-"Yes... Mark me as yours" - I answered, wanting to be his in every possible way.

 **Next chapter more of Paul´s lemonade!**

 **Be warned!**

 **Oh! And let me know what you think, I have many finished fics with many different couples, any couple in particular that you´ll like me to translate next?**


End file.
